Scars Sealed with a Kiss
by Wolferix
Summary: She's new in Gotham City. Then she gets kidnapped from a bank robbery by none other than The Joker. From then on her world is turned upside down. Dealing with a jealous blonde, the criminal underworld, and keeping her sanity while also having a little romance. Joker x OC co-written with Insanity Kills and Freak
1. Chapter 1

~3rd Person~  
"Lou! You done loading the guns yet?!" The Joker yells while spinning on his chair in his makeshift office.  
"Yes!" Lou says. Joker sighs exasperatedly.  
"Finally!" He flew out of his chair and skipped down the hallway.  
Bunny looks up at the bank and walks in. She walks in and waits for a clerk to be open.  
"I can help you over here!" A woman with her blonde hair tied back says. She smiles at Bunny. Bunny walks over and smiles back.  
"I'd like to make a withdrawl of 150 dollars please. Make it with tens and twenties please," She says.  
"Of course. Just a few minutes please," The clerk says and walks away. Bunny leans against the counter and messes with the end of a fluffy arm wrap.  
"Alright. Here you go. Can you sign this?" The clerk says and slides a paper towards Bunny. Bunny nods and signs the paper. "Thank you and have a nice day!"  
The clerk slides an envelope to Bunny.  
"You too!" She thanks. Suddenly all the windows shatter. Bunny gasps and looks back before putting the money in her arm wraps sneakily. The Joker jumps through the broken glass door, waving a machine gun in the air, laughing all the way. Bunny gives him an odd look, tilting her head and furrowing her brows. Everyone in the bank screams and hits the floor covering their heads with their hands. Bunny slowly inches down to kneeling.  
"Alllll right everybody. You know the drill! You got two choices! The funny way, or the hard way. Which is it gonna be...You!" He points a gun at a trembling man. "What's it gonna be?"  
The man screams. Bunny watches him with her slightly narrowed eyes. She growls lowly in her throat. The man stutters but the Joker cuts him off...by shooting him.  
"Nope! Next! How abouuuut you, sweet cheeks!" The green haired man points the gun at Bunny. Bunny rolls her eyes.  
"How about," Bunny says, standing up and tapping her bottom lip with her pointer finger. "I don't care."  
She then puts her hands on her hips and glares. The Joker smirks  
"Oooh! Feisty!" He leans in closer. "I like that."  
He began laughing and bent over clutching his stomach. Bunny raises an eyebrow at the man.  
"You know what. I like you. You got moxy don't ya?" The green haired man smiles wider, if that is even possible. Bunny rolls her eyes and shrugs.  
"Maybe," she says. Joker pokes her in the chest with the barrel of his gun.  
"Soooo, whatcha call yourself, hmm?"  
"Bunny," She says, pushing the gun to the side with the back of her hand.  
"Bunny! Lovely to meetcha! It's a pleasure! I'm Joseph Kerr!" He grabs her hand and shakes it. Bunny raises an eyebrow again.  
"Yeah, sure," She says and pulls her hand back. Joker smirks.  
"Hey how would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Hmm? Great! C'mon lets head out! Don't wanna be late for our reservation!" Joker grabs her hand. Bunny stumbles behind him and quietly growls. He drags her to his black van parked outside of the bank with his men in clown masks right behind. Bunny looks around quietly and stumbles behind the insane man. They all pile into the van and one in the front seat.  
"So how was our payday boys?" Joker giggles. The men take off their backpacks. Joker unzips them. All of them are stock full of cash. Bunny crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.  
"Great job boys! And we even got a bonus this year!" He exclaims gesturing to Bunny. "I think she's new in town."  
"How'd you guess?" Bunny mumbles, rolling her eyes slightly.  
"I know a lotta stuff sweet cheeks. I may be mad, but I'm not stupid," He suddenly gets serious. A little scary... Bunny sighs and straitens a bit.  
"I never said you were," She says.  
"I didn't say you did!" The Joker laughs. "But, I'm Joker by the way!"  
Bunny nods and looks around the van with her eyes, messing with the fluff around her arms.  
"Ooh that's fancy! Where'd ya get th-" The van swerves. "'Ey! Lou! Learn to drive!" it swerves again. "LOU!"  
"Sorry sir! It's Batman!"  
"Batman?" Bunny asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"My best friend!" Joker cries and flies out of his seat. He rolls down then window then proceeds to stick hi head out of the window. Bunny uncrosses her arms, keeping her eyebrow raised and looks out the window carefully. She sees a large black vehicle that should be going up against tanks and bazookas, not speeding down the streets of Gotham City. Bunny gasps and sits back.  
"Hi Batsy!" Joker screams. Bunny looks back at 'Batsy'. The windshield of the car is tinted a dark black so she cant see inside. Bunny looks at Joker then at the car again. The van swerves once more and Joker is thrown back inside.  
"Sorry Boss!" Lou yells from the front. Bunny gasps moving out of the way. Joker hits the wall and slides to the floor. Then he began laughing. Bunny covers her mouth, chuckling into her hand. Joker laughs so hard he began to clutch his stomach as he stands back up and sits in his seat next to Bunny. Bunny rolls her eyes smiling a bit. Lou begins to drive faster and they loose Batman in the alleyways of the Narrows. Then, they travel back to their hideout in the abandoned apartment building. Bunny tilts her head and crosses her arms again.

 **Hope you liked the first chapter! I wrote this with the help of an author from ! Her username is Insanity Kills and Freak! Go check her stories! Her username may have changed, but you can still find her through my account! My username on Quotev is the same as the one on here!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

~3rd Person~  
"Home, sweet home!" Joker says as they enter the apartment. Bunny looks around. A blonde walks out as they walk in. Bunny is grabbed by the arm and pulled down a run down hallway to a bedroom. It consists of a cot, a small boarded window, and a stained white sheet. Bunny pulls her wrist out of the blonde's grip.  
"This is where you'll be staying," the blonde grumbles then slams the door shut as she leaves.  
"Okay," Bunny says and rolls her eyes. "What a ray of sunshine."  
Bunny looks around and thinks of how she even got into this situation. She sighs.  
"How nice. This is just perfect," Bunny sighs putting a hand on the back of her head. Suddenly, there was knocking at the door sounding li the tune, 'shave and a haircut. Two bits'. Bunny raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah?" She asks. The door swings open which reveals the Joker. Bunny raises an eyebrow and tilts her head.  
"Welcome home, Bun Buns!" He exclaims with his arms held out like he is asking someone for a hug. "So whatcha think so far?" He sks and skips across the room. Bunny keeps her eyebrow raised and crosses her arms.  
"Hmm. You sure are a quiet one, aren't you?" Joker inquires.  
"So?" Bunny shrugs.  
"We're just going to have to fix that, aren't we?" Joker chuckles. Bunny shrugs.  
"Many have tried. But no one has succeeded," Bunny smirks a bit.  
"Oh reeeeally?" The Joker smirks. Bunny nods, sticking her hip out a bit, a small smirk on her wine colored lips. Joker raises an eyebrow at her body language then mimics her, causing Bunny to giggle. Bunny shakes her head with a small smile. Joker gasps.  
"I made the quiet girl giggle! Kudos for me!"  
Bunny shakes her head and rolls he pink eyes, black where white should be. Then pulls one of the brown ears to the front of her and messes with the fluff.  
"Also, I have a question? Are you seriously part rabbit or is it a costume?" Joker asks curiously.  
"I'm part rabbit. That's why I'm called Bunny," Bunny sighs.  
"How did that come about?" Joker asks leaning up against a stained white wall.  
"Some creep knocked me into a pile green glowing goop," Bunny sighs.  
"Ah, so accidental experimentation. Interesting. Where did that happen?"  
"Back in my old home in NY," Bunny shrugs.  
"So you're a New Yorker! What's it like there? Always wanted to go there but never got around to it. Is it really a free-for-all for crime like rumors say?"  
"Pretty much," Bunny nods and sits on the cot. "But NY has it's own heroes."  
Joker smirks. "You know, you're the first to be so calm around me. People are usually pissing themselves just for being close to me. I am an insane serial killer you know."  
Bunny shrugs looking at her nails. "I've been around plenty before."  
Joker hums and raises an eyebrow. Bunny shrugs and leans back a bit.  
"You know what? I like you!" Joker exclaims and skips out the door, slamming it in his wake. Bunny raises an eyebrow again and her ear twitches. She shakes her head and lies down on the cot. It isn't the best bed in the world, but it's better then nothing. Bunny closes her eye to take a small nap.  
~The Next Morning~  
"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Joker exclaims as he burst through the door. Bunny jumps slightly and growls quietly before rubbing her eyes, her ear twitching. Joker laughs. "C'mon Bun Buns. Breakfast time!"  
Bunny gets up slowly and stretches before walking over.  
"Hope you like waffles!" Joker smiles leading her the kitchen. Bunny shrugs rolling her shoulders.  
"Is that a 'yes' or 'no'?" Joker asks raising a green eyebrow.  
"I'm fine with whatever," Bunny says.  
"Well that's good!" Joker pulls out a chair at the dining table for her.  
"Thanks," Bunny says and looks around the room before sitting down. The room has a table at which she's sitting at, a really old refrigerator, two cabinets, and a stove. Bunny purses her lips.  
'Not as bad as some places I've saw. But why am I being kept here?' She thinks.  
"Of course. My pleasure. Punch! Serve the lady some waffles!" Joker orders.  
"Yes sir!" The thug, apparently called Punch, began to serve Bunny her breakfast. Bunny nods her thanks t the thug. The thug smiles and nods back. Bunny looks at the waffles before looking around once more.  
"Don't worry! They're not poisoned! See!" Joker says taking a bite of his own. Bunny raises an eyebrow.  
'Not what I was thinking,' She thinks and takes a bite out of her waffles. The blonde walks in. Bunn glares silently at the girl that threw her into her room. The blonde glares right back as well. Bunny turns her attention back to her waffles. Bunny sighs and rolls her eyes slightly.  
"So, how is it?" Joker asks.  
"Fine. Who's she?" Bunny asks, looking back at the blonde girl.  
"Oh her? That's Harley. She's just jealous I have another girl in the house." Joker smirks at Bunny. Harley pouts. Bunny nods.  
"Wasn't I good enough for ya Mistah J?!" Harley shrieks. Bunny raises an eyebrow and her ear twitches at her high squeaky voice.  
'Seriously? This girl needs to chill,' She thinks and rubs an ear.  
"Look J! She ain't even human!"  
"In other news the sky is blue. And your squeaky voice is hurting my ears," Bunny glares. Joker doubles over, riddled with laughter. Bunny looks at Joker with a raised eyebrow and rolls her eyes.  
"That hahaha, was one hoohooheehaha, of the best jokes, HAHAHAHHOHOHEHEHA I have ever heard! And that's saying something considering I'm the clown around here!"  
"Okay," Bunny says and crosses her arms. Harley harumphes and stomps out of the room.  
"But I'm serious, her voice hurts my ears," Bunny says and rubs her ear.  
"Yeah, hurts mine too," Joker says taking the last bite of his waffles. Bunny chuckles and eats the rest of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

~3rd Person~  
"Was it to your satisfaction?" Joker asks with that grin on his face.  
"It's fine," Bunny says leaning back slightly. Joker nods and motions for Punch to come take their plates.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Joker asks politely.  
"No thank you," Bunny says and closes her eyes halfway.  
"Alright. Would you like anything at all? I'd like to make your stay here at Joker's Madhouse as pleasant as possible." Joker giggles.  
"No, but thanks," Bunny says as she fixes the fluff wrapped around her arms.  
"Alright. Whatever you say, miss."  
Bunny fixes the fluffy bands around her ears, them twitching. Her nose twitches a bit like a rabbit's. Joker suddenly got up from the table.  
"Well as much as I'd like to stay and chat, daddy has got work to do. Lou, Punch, you stay here with Harls and Bun Buns here. Kay? Kay. See you later sweet cheeks!" Joker says and kisses my cheek. Then he was gone. Bunny raises an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and smoothing down the fur on her ears.  
"Wow...Boss really likes you," Lou says from his spot by the broken window in the kitchen. Bunny raises an eyebrow at him and continues to smooth down the fur.  
"Yeah. Usually J would have already killed you if he really didn't like you," Punch elaborated. Bunny nods and pulls her ankle boots up more from the cuff surrounding them.  
"Gee. You don't talk much do you miss?" Lou observes. Bunny shakes her head and fixes the turtle neck with an upside down V on the bottom of the cropped top.  
"Why's that?" Punch asks, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Less talking, less problems and less secrets getting out. Plus I like to observe. Most of the time," Bunny answers, pulling up the leggings. Lou and Punch nodded in unison. Bunny goes back to smoothing down the brown fur on her ears. Then fluffs up the fluffy bands around her ears.  
"Boy oh boy. What do we have here? J left his newest girl behind?" A high pitched voice says from behind Bunny. Bunny turns and sees Harley. She rolls her eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!"  
"Oh but I did," Bunny says and stands up. Harley huffs and puts her hands on her hips. Her face was contorted into a scowl. Bunny rolls her eyes again before flicking her ear behind her and turning her back to Harley. Harley snuck up behind her and tugged on one of her brown ears. Bunny then lands a quick, hard, swift kick to her side, sending her almost across the room on the ground. Harley screams and the two thugs rush over to the scene. Bunny shakes her head and sighs.  
"How DARE you! Take my man! My life! My home!" Harley screams and starts throwing punches. Bunny swiftly dodges most.  
"Not my fault. He dragged me here," Bunny says and grabs Harley's wrists in a tight grip.  
"No! No! He loves me!" Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.  
"Harley, Joker brought me here," Bunny says slowly, before releasing her wrists and starting to walk away. Harley crumbles to the floor behind Bunny and silently sniffled. Bunny turns her head slightly and sighs.  
"The eyes are useless when the mind is blind," Bunny sighs quietly and gently touches her busted lip then bruised cheek. Bunny then goes to the bathroom. Bunny hums and turns on the faucet to wash up the blood from her lip. Bunny sighs again and cleans up the blood then licks her lip. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Bunny rolls her eyes and sucks on her lip until it stops bleeding. Bunny turned off the faucet and left the bathroom in search for some entertainment. Bunny sighs and scowls a bit at finding nothing that interests her.  
'Doesn't Joker own any movies or books? Hell, a laptop?' She thinks.  
'Apparently not.' She sighs and purses her lips. Bunny flops down onto a couch in the living room and turns on the TV to see nothing but snow. Ugh. She turns the TV off again and lays across the couch.  
'I've got to find something to do before I die of boredom.' Bunny thinks and looks around.  
"Hey Bunny? J called and said we can take you shopping. Ya know, get ya some stuff. He said to give you one of the bookbags of money from yesterday," Lou says. Bunny sits up and looks at him. She chuckles and slips the envelope of money from the fluff around her arm.  
"Oh you got some money too! Okay. Well, lets go. Punch is staying here with Harley," Lou says and grabs some keys from the kitchen. Bunny nods and stands up. Then the duo exit the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

~3rd Person~  
Bunny sighs and gets in the car. Lou follows. Then the car rumbles to life and they speed away. Bunny watches out the window carefully. They pass Ace Chemicals, then the Soloman-Wayne Courthouse, then they drive onto Gotham Pioneer Bridge. Bunny looks around carefully, a small, barely noticeable smile on her lips.  
"Hey, how old are you anyway?" Lou asks.  
"About 19, 2o. Somewhere around there," Bunny shrugs.  
"You don't know for sure?" Lou asks, clearly confused. Bunny shrugs, continuing to look out the window. Lou hums, then they drive off the bridge onto the overpass. Bunny sees Wayne Towers stand proud amongst the buildings.  
"Who is Wayne?" Bunny asks, resting her chin on the back of her hand, leaning her elbow onto the rest. Lou gave her a look like she is crazy.  
"You seriously don't know who Wayne is?"  
Bunny shakes her head, looking over.  
"Wow. Well he practically owns the city. He's a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and he's the most eligible bachelor in Gotham."  
Bunny nods.  
"So a rich boy," She mumbles to herself. "Should have guessed."  
"Yeah, pretty much. And we're here," Lou says and pulls into the parking lot of a mall. Bunny nods and steps out. They stroll into the main entrance of the mall. Bunny looks around the store with a bit of interest.  
"Have you been here before?" Lou asks curiously. Bunny shakes her head and looks over at him.  
"I really just moved here like two days ago. And I was mainly unpacking," Bunny says and shrugs. Lou nods and leads her to a cluster of clothes stores. Bunny looks around pursing her lips a bit.  
"Feel free to look around, I guess," Lou says. Bunny nods and looks through the clothes, picking very few things up.  
"Grab as much stuff as you want. We got enough money," Lou says looking at what she picked up. Bunny shrugs and looks through the clothes on the racks. Lou shrugs and decides just to go with it.  
"I'll go try these on," Bunny says. Lou nods and sits on a bench by the fitting rooms. Bunny goes into the stall and tries on a few things. Then she tries on a layered purple dress, the right side of the dress going farther down then the left. There's a green sash around the hips and leans down, tied into a bow on the right. The dress is strapless and is tight fitting around her with a loose, flowing skirt. Bunny left her shoes off. There's a heart shaped locket now visible around her neck. Bunny looks in the mirror. She thinks that the dress suits her, and Joker would absolutely love the color scheme. She smiles just a bit, then jumps a bit at hearing a shriek from nearby, then screaming. She whips her head around towards the sound of the scream.  
"Ma'am are you okay?!" Lou asks, worried about Bunny.  
"Fine," She says, then looks out of the store, only to hear a familiar laugh. The Joker. She suddenly felt compelled to find him and burst out of the fitting rooms, still wearing the dress and no shoes, and ran towards the manic laugh. She tilts her head a bit and stops when she spots him, fighting with a man in a bat suit. She watches the fight with interest.  
"C'mon Bats! I thought you were better than this!" Joker leaps from shelf to shelf inside of a store waving a gun in the air. "Bats be nimble! Bats be quick!"  
He laughs. Bunny covers her mouth, smiling and quietly giggles. Joker snaps his head in her direction and giggles. Then suddenly he jumps off a shelf of pots and pans towards her direction.  
"Damn! I love that dress on you, Bun Buns! Be-a-utiful color scheme!" H exclaims and walks around her, looking Bunny up and down. Bunny smiles and nods her head slightly. Then looks at 'Bats'. He wasn't there. He just disappears, then seemingly out of thin air, Joker is pulled off the ground by a rope and hangs upside down. He begins laughing again. Bunny looks up then around with a raised eyebrow and tilts her head a bit.  
"Oh my goodness! How rude of me! I never introduced the two of you! Bunny this is Batman," Joker says motioning to a man in a bat-suit crouching on a gargoyle. Bunny waves slightly at him.  
"And Bats, this is Bunny! Isn't she a beauty!" Joker exclaims and puts his hands on his hips. It's quite humorous considering he is hanging upside down. Bunny smiles, quietly giggling into her hand again and rolls her eyes. Batman quickly pulls out a bat-shaped knife and aims it at Joker.  
"Are you holding her hostage?!" He shouts. Bunny raises an eyebrow and smirks, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Ummm not exactly..." Joker smiles sheepishly.  
"Then what EXACTLY do you mean?" Batman growls. Bunny tilts her head and raises an eyebrow interested in what Joker's going to say.  
"Bunny's just staying at my place for the time being. She's helping me-YEAH helping me! With some self-building stuff! Ya know, accepting my scars and stuff."  
Bunny raises an eyebrow and tilt her head, putting a hand over her mouth.  
'Right. Totally. Nice Joker. Real nice,' She thinks, looking up at Joker. Apparently Batman doesn't believe it either. He growls.  
"He's crazy alright," Bunny mumbles to herself with a smile. "And the blood is rushing to his head."  
"Tell me the truth, Joker!" Batman shouts. Bunny smiles and looks up at Joker before looking around. As Joker and Batman argue, she observes the trashed surroundings.  
'What could I use to cut him down...' She looks around then picks up a knife. 'This'll work.'  
She looks at Batman, then aims and throws the knife. It slices through the rope, making Joker fall.  
"Oops," She mumbles to herself, tilting her head and putting her hands on her hips. "At least he has a thick skull."  
Joker immediately jumps up while grabbing Bunny and sprinting away. Bunny stumbles after him, shaking her head slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

~3rd Person~  
"C'mon Lou! Time to make like a tree and leaf!" Joker laughs. Bunny rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a shrug. They run to he van and scramble in. Lou throws the clothes for Bunny in the back and starts up the van then skids out of the parking lot.  
"Wheee!" Joker cries with this hands in the air. Bunny shakes her head at him and smiles a bit.  
"So! How was shopping?" he asks smiling wide. "Love the dress by the way."  
He winks. Bunny shrugs.  
"Fine," She says then looks out the window.  
"Just fine?" Joker asks with a look equivalent to that of a kicked puppy. Bunny nods.  
"Well, it was more interesting and I found more then I ever had in the past. And I do really like this dress," Bunny shrugs, smiling a bit. Joker smiles wider, if that is even possible then exclaims,  
"Fantastic!"  
Bunny nods then looks out the window again.  
"Huh, this looks familiar..." She mumbles. "Oh yeah... this is the way to my apartment..."  
Joker smiles but has an evil glint in his eyes. Bunny looks at him with a raised eyebrow. They apparently arrived at their destination because the van stops. Bunny looks out the window then sighs and shakes her head. They climb out of the van and Bunny finds herself on the sidewalk in front of her apartment building. Bunny crosses her arms and looks up at the building. She then looks at Joker with an raised eyebrow.  
"Just tryin' to learn more about ya, Sweet Cheeks!" is Joker's excuse. She shakes her head and walks up the steps. Joker follows behind while Lou stays outside to guard the van and the building. Bunny walks up to her studio apartment but a lady stops her at her door.  
"You're very irresponsible. I heard a baby crying all night long. How could you leave baby all alone like that?!" She yells.  
"Ma'am I don't have a baby. You didn't hear that coming from my apartment," Bunny says.  
"Oh yes it did! I'm sure it did! You two are obviously terrible parents to your child!"  
"Lady! I don't have a baby! I've never had a baby," Bunny says, putting her hands on her hips.  
"But I heard it!" The women defended.  
"It must have been from another apartment or something," Bunny says. "There's no baby in my apartment."  
The women Harumphs. "I know what I heard. Are you calling me crazy?!" Joker snickers behind Bunny. Bunny glares at him and sighs.  
"Not at all," Bunny says, putting a hand to her forehead. "There's no baby. I swear. Maybe it was one of the other neighbors. I've only had a baby brother. And he's not with me."  
Realization dawned on her.  
"Oh... I am greatly sorry. Oh I am embarrassed! I am sorry!" The women cries.  
"It's fine," Bunny says and turns to the door before unlocking it. She walks in and the song 'Partners in Crime' by Set it Off starts playing on the radio. Joker closes the door behind her and starts laughing. Bunny rolls her eyes and looks around. The studio apartment is one room with only two doors. One leads to the bathroom and the other the hallway. The kitchen is in the corner right of the front door. There's a double bed that doubles as a couch, against the wall on the other side of the kitchen. There's a TV on the wall across from the bed. There's two mannequins in the corner along with a big Eeyore stuffed animal. There's fabric over the mannequins. In the corner left of the door there's an abandoned baby crib.  
"Nice place ya have here, Bun Buns," Joker comments as he looks around. Bunny shrugs and walks into the kitchen area.  
 _"You'll never take us alive. We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art. You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners, partners in crime."_ The radio sings.  
Joker hums happily and begins to nod his head to the eat as he snoops around her apartment. Bunny raises an eyebrow at him before shakin her head and sighing.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower. Please don't break anything," Bunny says and walks to the bathroom door. "Oh and watch out for flying cats..."  
Bunny then walks into the bathroom and closes the door.  
 _"Partners in crime. This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run. I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red. Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot. Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,"_  
Joker raises an eyebrow at the last comment, but regardless shook it off. Then he notices a well-used sketchbook resting on the bed. Joker walks over and picks up the notebook.  
 _"Our paper faces flood the streets, and if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire cause, you'll never take us alive. We swore that death will do us part, they'll call our crimes work of art. You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners in crime, partners in crime."_  
There are sketches upon sketches of original clothing inside of it. Joker hums and flips through the book.  
 _"Here we find our omnipotent. Outlaws fall behind the grind tonight, left unaware the lone store owner wont go down without a fight. Where we gonna go, he's got us pinned. Baby I'm a little scared. Now don't you quit. He's sounded the alarm. I hear the sirens closing in,"_  
Joker finds that he rather likes her designs and decides to have her make him a brand new suit! He grins and quickly looks through the rest of the book. There's quite a few blank pages still. He puts the notebook back on the bed and starts looking at the photos on the walls. There's one of a normal looking family. There's a blonde haired and blue eyed girl that looks almost exactly like Bunny standing next to a black haired woman with a baby in her arms. Then a man and a teenage boy. The man and boy look exactly like each other, except for the age difference.  
 _"Our paper faces flood the streets, and if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground cause, you'll never take us alive. We_ _swore that death will do us part, they'll call our crimes work of art. You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners in crime, partners in crime."_  
Joker comes to the conclusion that the people in the photograph are Bunny and her family. He sticks a mental post-it note up to ask her about it later. He looks around more then finds a slightly burnt photo of a seemingly perfect family with a younger version of the blonde and three completely different people. The women looks like an older version of the blonde then the boy looks like a combination of the man and women. The photo looks old and the outside is burnt, giving the picture an oval look.  
 _"The skies are black with lead-filled rain, a morbid painting on display, this is the night young love died, buried at each other's side. You never took us alive. We swore that death would do us part. So now we haunt you in the dark,"_  
Joker tilts his head as he examines it. He takes it off the wall and looks closer. 'Is this her grandparents?' he asks himself out loud. He looks over at the abandoned crib in the corner.  
 _"You never took us alive, we live as ghosts among these streets, lovers and partners in crime. Partners in crime. Partners in crime!"_


	6. Chapter 6

~3rd Person~  
'Did she have a child? Or was she going to? Or just taking care of one?' Joker wonders. He walks over and sees a red stain on the mattress of the crib. Did someone kill the baby?! Joker's bright green eyes widen and he grips the edge of the crib as he stares at the red splotch on the bottom of the crib. He hears the door open.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Bunny asks.  
"What is that?! Did you have a baby?! Did someone kill it?!" Joker quickly asks. "What happened?!"  
"Huh?" Bunny asks, getting a confused and slightly shocked look. Joker points at the red stain on the bottom of the crib. Bunny looks over. She gets a slightly sad look.  
"Oh. That. No, I didn't have a child. It was my baby brother's crib," Bunny says.  
"Ohh... why blood?!"  
"He was...killed...along with my mom, dad, and older brother..." Bunny says, looking down a bit and sighing. Joker frowns. He feels a wave of...guilt wash through him.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Joker cries then runs up and hugs Bunny, dramatically crying.  
"I-it's okay," Bunny says. "Really."  
Joker just squeezes her tighter.  
"Oh, um," Bunny just awkwardly stands there. She looks around.  
"Oh yeah!" Joker suddenly pulls away and goes to the couch. He picks up the sketchbook.  
"Yeah, that's my sketchbook," Bunny says, walking over.  
"I looked through it, they're fantastic! Sooo, I would like you to design and make me a new suit! I'll pay for it! But if you completely mess up my look, I'll punish you," Joker goes from happy-go-lucky to serious quickly. Bunny raises an eyebrow and puts her hands up.  
"Wouldn't think of it," She says. Joker smiles again.  
"I knew I could count on you!"  
Bunny raises an eyebrow again and shakes her head. Joker then feels something at his feet, rubbing up against his leg. He jumps and yelps.  
"What the fUCK?!" He shouts.  
"Oh it's just Azrael," Bunny says, putting her hands on her hips. She looks down at the orange cat.  
"The cat gave me a heart-attack!" Joker exclaims. Bunny sighs and rolls her eyes.  
"Azrael is a devil cat," Bunny grumbles. Azrael glares at her and claws her leg. "Ow!"  
Azreal seems to laugh. Bunny glares at him.  
"'Ey! Stop scratching my lady!" Joker yells. Azrael just laughs and Bunny rolls her eyes.  
"I swear that is human in a cat's body," Bunny mumbles and waking into the kitchen area. Joker glares daggers at the cat as it struts away. Bunny takes a green container out of the cupboard and opens it. She takes a chocolate chip cookie.  
"Oooh cookies!" Joker squeals. Bunny chuckles and slides the container over. Joker throws his hand into the container like a kid on Christmas. Bunny giggles and rolls her eyes. Joker looks up at Bunny with a cookie in his mouth. He mumbles through the cookie, "Thanks."  
Bunny nods and takes a bite out of her cookie. After a little bit, the cookie jar is cleaned out. Bunny smiles and goes back over to the living area.  
"Hey, why is this picture down?" Bunny asks picking it up. Joker innocently shrugs. Bunny raises an eyebrow before looking at the picture, then putting it in a drawer. Joker picks up the empty cookie jar and puts it in the sink. Bunny sighs and her wet ears twitch. The ears are down.  
"'Ey, what's wrong? Hear a bat?" Joker asks.  
"Huh, no," Bunny shrugs and smooths down her dress. She then puts a hand to her ear. "The water just weighs my ears down."  
She shakes her head like an animal drying off. Joker does the 'oh' face. Bunny smiles and takes a look around the room.  
"Hey, how long have you been in my fine city?" Joker asks with a big smile on his face.  
"About two days," Bunny says, fixing a band around her ear.  
"Ah, so you're new to super-criminals then?" Joker's smile gets wider. Bunny nods and raises an eyebrow. "Well then, how would you like to meet my buddies sometime?"  
Bunny shrugs.  
"Sounds nice," She says. Bunny looks around again. Joker giggles. Bunny raises an eyebrow.  
"I think the others will like you," Joker says wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the apartment. "Yes, they will like you very much."  
"Okay," Bunny says. Suddenly the door shuts behind them and they are faced with a tall red haired man with a green suit and a short, chubby man with a top hat resting on his head. Bunny jumps slightly in shock then closes her eyes, putting a hand on her chest.  
"Bunny, these are a couple of my...associates. Associates, this is Bunny," Joker introduces. Bunny nods and slightly waves a hand. She slightly smiles.  
"It is wonderful to meet you!" The redhead says and sticks out his hand. "I am Edward Nigma, more commonly known as the Riddler!" He greets proudly. Bunny nods and shakes his hand, smiling gently.  
"Hello my dear," Says the short on and he takes of his hat. "I am Oswald Cobblepot. I am more widely known as the Penguin. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"You too," Bunny says softly. Oswald nods and places his hat back on his head. Bunny looks at the two before looking at Joker. Joker smiles down at Bunny.  
"Need anything 'fore we leave, Bun Buns?"  
Bunny nods once then goes back into the apartment. Once she disappears inside, Penguin looks up and smirks at the Joker.  
"So that's your new girl, Joker? She is a beauty."  
"That she is Pengy. And she's all mine."  
"And what happened to Harley?" The Riddler asks.  
"Welll, I never did like her anyways. She was just...helpful. Heheheh. I'm gonna kick her out of my bachelor pad soon. I like Bun Buns better," Joker chuckles. The Riddler hums.  
"I see. Well, Harley is easy on the eyes, but she is definitely not brightest crayon in the box," Penguin says. Riddler scoffs.  
"Far from it."  
Joker chuckles. Just then Bunny walks out of her apartment with a bag slung over her shoulder and locking the door in her wake.  
"Azrael is going to be pissed," Bunny mumbles to herself, shaking her head slightly. Joker growls and mutters,  
"Devil cat."  
Bunny nods smiling. Oswald sends a questioning look their way.  
"Azrael is my cat," Bunny says. "He's a trouble maker."  
"Ah yes. Not much of a fan of cats," Oswald says.  
"Ooooh if I tell our resident Kitty that, she'll be maaaad!" Joker teases. Bunny smiles slightly.  
"Oh Bunny! I can betcha you'll be friends with her!" Joker says patting Bunny's back. Bunny nods slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

~3rd Person~  
~At the Iceburg Lounge~  
Bunny looks around, tilting her head just a bit.  
"Welcome to the Iceburg Lounge! I own the place so make yourself at home," Penguin says to Bunny while handing his jacket and hat to a girl whose nametag says "Candy". Bunny nods slightly. Joker skips directly towards the bar. Bunny rolls her eyes and trails after him. Bunny watches him with a sigh. He orders up a couple of Red's Apple Ales and hands one to Bunny.  
"I don't drink," Bunny says, shaking her head.  
"Awww...what if I told ya it tastes like apple juice?" Joker smiles hopefully. Bunny shakes her head, smiling a bit.  
"I cant keep alcohol down. One drink will make me sick for days," Bunny says.  
"Ugh! Okay! More for meee!" Joker exclaims and downed the bottle in one swing. Bunny shakes her head a bit.  
~Many, many drinks later~  
Bunny sighs and looks around. Penguin is sitting above them on a bridge stretching across the room. Edward is sitting in a booth with two other girls dressed in green. Then Joker is standing at the bar-wait? Where'd Joker go? Bunny looks around again, looking for him with a sigh. Just as Bunny is scanning the room for a second time, Joker suddenly appears in the chair across from her. Bunny jumps slightly and puts a hand over her chest, then her forehead.  
"Hey Bunny!" Joker slurs.  
"Hi Joker," Bunny says.  
"So...how's life?" Joker giggles. Bunny raises an eyebrow.  
"Good," She says slowly.  
"Now that's good! Fantastic!" Joker looks out towards the dance floor, then whips his head at Bunny. "'Ey, wouldja like ta dance?" Joker asks, smirking. Bunny shrugs.  
"Uh, sure," She says hesitantly. Joker smiles and giggles. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the wooden chair to the dance floor. Bunny follows him. The crowd screams in excitement when a upbeat song begins to play, and Joker starts to dance. Bunny smiles a bit and dances with him. After a while, Bunny begins to have fun! Joker and her are dancing to every dance that plays. Then, a slow song begins to play. Bunny looks at the other people then at Joker. Joker smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. Bunny puts her arms around his neck. In the middle of the song, Joker pulls Bunny closer and rests his chin on her head. Bunny looks up with her eyes, then closes them halfway. Joker looks down and his eyelids flutter. He leans in slightly. Bunny looks up at him slightly. Joker suddenly closes the space between them and their lips meet. The song ends...and then a wolf whistle is directed towards the two. Bunny closes her eyes. Joker brings his hands up and cups her cheeks. Bunny leans into him. Joker leans back. After a few moments, Bunny brakes the kiss. She gasps trying to catch her breath. Bunny looks up at Joker, catching her breath again. Joker has the biggest smile she'd ever saw on his face, but somehow, it's sweet. Bunny smiles a bit back at him.  
"Wow Joker, got yourself a girl hmm?" Came a female voice from behind Joker. Bunny pulls back and looks behind him. There stands a women with cropped black hair wearing a skintight leather suit and cat ears perched atop her head. Bunny looks over her, then slightly smiles.  
"Ah, Kitty Cat! How... _coincidental_ to see you here tonight!" Joker says. Bunny raises an eyebrow, looking up at Joker for a moment.  
"Hmm...you too, Joker," This 'Kitty Cat' purrs while dragging a clawed finger on Joker's shoulder.  
"Oh where are my manners? Bunny, this is Catwoman. Catwoman this is Bunny. My _girlfriend_." Joker growls. Bunny raises an eyebrow, looking up at Joker again, putting a hand on her hip. She then sighs rolling her eyes a bit.  
'Okay. Where was I when this was decided?' Bunny thinks. 'Whatever, I guess.'  
"Nice to meet you," Bunny smiles softly.  
"Lovely to meet you too. Especially one who has...a love for a certain animal as well," Catwoman sneers. Bunny smiles and nods. Catwoman looks back at Joker. "Harley is going to be really mad at you when she hears about this."  
Bunny sighs and sucks on her busted lip, then carefully touches her bruised cheek, remembering what happened this morning. Catwoman spots Bunny sucking on her busted lip.  
"Hmm...What happened here?" She asks, brushing the bruise. Bunny looks up.  
"Harley," She says hesitantly. Catwoman nods. Bunny raises an eyebrow slightly.  
"Well. Jealously has already set in. Good luck with her, you two," Catwoman warns then sashays away. Bunny raises an eyebrow and sighs, placing her hands on her hips. Joker wraps his arms around her waist from behind.  
"Don't worry about it Bun Buns," Joker whispers in her ear. Bunny shivers slightly and nods. Joker unwraps his arms.  
"How 'bout we go back home...hmm?" Joker slurs.  
"Alright," Bunny sighs. Joker slides an arm around her shoulders and leads her to the back exit, which leads to Crime Alley. Bunny keeps a careful eye out for anything but mainly keeps an eye on Joker. They're walking, or in Joker's case stumbling, down the alley when they come across two tape lines on the ground in the shape of a woman's and a man's body.  
"Huh?" Bunny mumbles, inspecting the tape then shakes her head. "Come on."  
"That's where Brucie's parents were murdered..." Joker slurs an explanation. Bunny nods and continues on towards home with Joker. They arrive at the apartment building and Joker decides to take a nap in the lobby. Bunny sighs and rolls her eyes.  
"Where's Lou or some of the others," Bunny mumbles and puts a hand to the back of her neck. The Joker groans and rolls over, back facing the wall. Bunny kneels down and shakes his shoulder.  
"If you're going to sleep, at least sleep in your bed," Bunny sighs. Joker swats his hand a couple of times.  
"Five...five more minutes mom..." he groans. Bunny chuckles.  
"I'm not your mom," She giggles. "Come on."  
Joker groans and cracks open an eye.  
"My tummy hurts...and I'm tired..." Joker groans.  
"Well at least go to your bed," Bunny sighs. "It'll be more comfortable then the floor."  
Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. In a minute, Lou comes running around the corner of the staircase. Bunny looks back at him.  
"What happened?!" Lou exclaims running towards them. He's worried.  
"He's had one to many drinks," Bunny says. Lou's expression changes to surprised.  
"Really? He hasn't gone drinking in a loooong time."  
"He did tonight," Bunny sighs. "Can you help me get him up to his room."  
"Uhh...y-yeah, of course," Lou says and begins to lift Joker off the ground. Bunny helps him and nods a thanks. Lou nods and smiles in return. They carry Joker up the stairs to the 5th floor. They lay him on his bed.  
"Thanks Lou," Bunny says. Lou nods.  
"No problem. You know, he's been acting different since you came. Better. Thanks for that."  
Bunny shrugs with a small smile. Joker groans and rolls over so his front is facing Bunny and Lou. He looks peaceful. Bunny smiles and sighs.  
"I'm going to head to bed, see you in the morning," Bunny says.  
"Okay. Night," Lou says and they leave Joker's room. Lou goes towards the door of the apartment and leaves. Bunny walks into her room and slips into some purple shorts and a black tank top. She then twists her ears together and fastens it with two black fluffy bands. She then lays down and goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

~3rd Person~  
~Morning~  
Bunny wakes to puking noises coming from the bathroom down the hall. She stands up and grabs a green hoodie, then slips it over her head. She then walks out and goes to the noise. She strolls down the hallway into the bathroom. There kneeling in front of the toilet is Joker. His face makeup is gone. His face is flushed and his scars are still prominent on his face. His hair's not the bright green she remembered. Instead, it's a dirty blonde with a green tint. He's wearing a purple wife beater and some green boxers. He glances up at Bunny. His eyes are still bright green, but they look tired.  
"Are you okay?" Bunny asks, walking over and sitting on her legs beside him. Joker chuckles, it wasn't full of its usual excitement and life that is the Joker.  
"I'll live...guess I shouldn't've drank that much hmm," He smiles tiredly. Bunny chuckles.  
"Guess not," She smiles. "Come on. You should get some sleep, you'll feel better."  
"Okay. You're probably right." He attempts to get up but abruptly stops and clamps a hand over his mouth. Bunny rubs his back, with a sigh. When he finishes, he flops back and leans against the wall.  
"Sorry...you had to see that," Joker apologizes.  
"It's fine," Bunny sighs. "My first mom drank until she passed out. I helped her every morning. I'm used to it."  
Joker looks at Bunny with a sympathetic face. She smiles at him slightly and shrugs.  
"Trust me, that's not the worst of it. I'd take that over what else happed," Bunny sighs.  
"Now I still feel like an ass..." Joker groans. Bunny chuckles and shakes her head.  
"You shouldn't," Bunny smiles. "It's fine."  
She smiles and rubs his shoulder. Joker moans and leans his head onto her's.  
"But...I kidnapped you dragged you here. On your like 2nd day here...And you went through apparently a lot of bad shit when you grew up. Hell, I don't really remember mine...wow I'm hungover..."  
Bunny chuckles.  
"Yes you did and yes I have. Those are stories for another day. But you know, I don't mind. I'm perfectly," Bunny says. "But you need to get some sleep and sleep this off."  
Joker lifts his head and nods. He reaches his arm into the tub and pulls out an ice cream bucket. Bunny chuckles and slowly stands up. She then helps Joker to stand up. They shuffle down the hall to his room, apparently capturing the attention of some of the thugs in the living room.  
"Hey...what's that?" They hear one ask.  
"I donno, I'll go check it out," Bunny hears Lou say. Bunny helps Joker over to his bed. Just as Joker lies down, Lou walks into the room.  
"Oh, hey Lou," Bunny says, bringing the blankets up to cover Joker. Lou has a look of surprise on his face.  
"Hangover," Bunny says. "He just needs some sleep."  
"Y-yeah I got that...but he let you see his face? Without the makeup?!" Lou asks. Bunny shrugs.  
"Apparently," Bunny says.  
"'Ey Lou! Couldja hush up! Kinda hungover over here!" Joker says glaring at him from his spot on the bed. Lou's eyes widen. He just saw The Joker's face without the makeup! Bunny shakes her head and pushes Lou out the door.  
"We'll talk more a bit later," She says. Lou silently nods and heads back to the living room. Bunny goes to the bathroom and grabs two pain killers, then gets a glass water from the kitchen before she goes back to Joker's room. She sets them on the table. Joker is already beginning to doze off when she returns. Bunny smiles and walks over to door quietly.  
"Hey...Bunny?" Joker rasps. Bunny turns towards him.  
"Yeah?" She asks softly.  
"Thank you." Joker turns and smiles at Bunny. Bunny smiles and nods before walking out and quietly closing the door. Bunny walks down the hallway to the kitchen to get some breakfast. After she goes back to her room. She slips a black fluffy band around her right ankle and charm anklet around her left. She then digs in her bag.  
"Where is it?" She searches a bit more. "Oh I must have forgot it."  
She sighs and walks into the living room.  
"Lou, I forgot something at my apartment, could you drive me there so I can get it?" Bunny asks.  
"U-uh yeah. Sure. Lemme just get some shoes and the keys," Lou says then jumps off the couch and went down the hallway. Bunny smiles and crosses her arms. A minute later Lou comes back with shoes on and keys in hand. The two get in the car and Lou drives to Bunny's apartment.  
"I'll be back in a minute after I grab what I forgot," Bunny says getting out. She heads up to her apartment.  
~Back at Joker's~  
Harley sits on the couch with a plan brewing in her head. She smiles and chuckles.  
"I've got it," She mumbles to herself. A thug looks at Harley with a slightly scared expression on his face.  
"Whatta ya lookin' at? Get outta here!" Harley exclaims and the thug immediately gets lost. Harley humpts and leans back. Joker stumbles in a few minutes later. Joker doesn't even notice Harley sitting on the couch starring at him with a shit-eating grin on her face.  
"Have you seen Bunny?" He asks.  
"Bunny ran away with Lou," Harley says. Joker spins around so fast Harley thought he might have whiplash. Harley raises an eyebrow and grins.  
"W-WHAT?!" Joker screams.  
"Bunny ran away with Lou while you where asleep," Harley says.  
"WHAT!? WHY?! DID SHE GIVE A FUCKING REASON?!" Joker knocks a bowl off the table and it flies into the corner where it shatters.  
"She said something about leaving because she didn't like being here. And she didn't like being stuck here with you," Harley says. Joker mood changes. He is sad.  
'But she kissed me last night. We danced. She said didn't care. She helped me this morning. Was she lying? Just waiting to get away. I thought she was different...' Joker thinks. Harley looks up at him again. Joker braces himself with the table. 'No...she's just like her. She is scared of me. Just like the others.'  
Joker feels a wave of anger flow through him. Harley grins, watching him. Joker storms down the hallway, and not five minutes later Joker comes back down the hallway dressed in "Joker" garb. Harley grins more and watches him. Joker picks up a machine gun off the kitchen counter and storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Harley smirks and leans back in the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

~3rd Person~  
"Ugh, finally," Bunny grumbles and grabs the small lockets all hooked onto a bracelet. "Finally found you."  
She puts the bracelet on and sighs.  
"Better get back now," She says. Bunny takes the elevator down.  
"See ya later Bunny!" The clerk waves.  
"Bye!" Bunny waves then steps out of the building. *BOOM!* And explosion is heard in the distance. Bunny jumps then runs towards the sound as quickly as her bare feet could take her. Lou sees her take after the boom. He jumps out of the van and runs after her.  
"Bunny! Bunny don't!" Lou shouts. She stops and looks up. She puts a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun.  
"Lou, I have a feeling," Bunny says. "My instincts are telling me I should. And they've never been wrong yet."  
Lou stops and stares.  
"Well. Then I will come with you. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
Bunny and Lou run to the source of the sound. They arrive at an old gas station. It is completely up in flames. Bunny covers her mouth with her hand.  
"Oh god," Bunny gasps to herself. She looks around quickly. Suddenly a scream bounces off the walls by them. A girl runs out of the door of the burning building. The sleeves of her shirt are on fire.  
"Oh jeeze!" Bunny yells then runs over. She helps put the flames out. "What happened?!"  
"It was the-the-" The woman is hysterical.  
"Now calm down, calm down, it's okay," Bunny soothingly says. "Just tell me what happened."  
The women nods. "I was working my shift. It was quiet like always. Then he just stomped in and he was mad. So mad and he was sad too. He told me to 'brace myself' then he shot at the pumps. Then everything was in flames. He screamed 'why me' or something like that. Next he grabbed my shirt and threw me at the door.  
"Who?" Bunny asks.  
"The-the Joker!" She begins to cry again.  
"The Joker," Bunny mumbles. "Why is the Joker-"  
Bunny shakes her head.  
"Sweetie, I want you to get as far from here as you can, go somewhere safe." Bunny instructs the women. She nods.  
"Thank you. God bless," She thanks. She swiftly runs away. Sirens begin to quietly sound on the horizon. Bunny looks at Lou.  
"Stay here Lou," Bunny says.  
"No! You'll just get hurt! Just wait for the firemen!" Lou protests.  
"Lou," Bunny says. "I know what I'm doing. Please, just stay here!"  
"But-" Lou starts.  
"Just trust me." Bunny says. "Stay here."  
Bunny runs over to the burning building and carefully goes inside. There are sounds coming from the back room. It's a mixture of hysterical crying, manic laughter, and screaming. Bunny carefully makes her way over, careful of the fires and broken things littering the floor.  
"She's just like her! She's scared of me! Hahahaheehoohaha! Oh...how I wish I could just leave! Not have to deal with this shit anymore! Aha...hahaha..."  
Bunny makes her way over a bit faster, still minding the dangers around her. *BANG BANG BANG BANG*  
"HAHAHEEHAHOOHOOHAHAH! Ah! I'm sing in the flames! I'm singing in the flames! HAHEHAHA!" Joker laughs. Something is very wrong.  
"Joker!" Bunny yells. She goes over a little faster. The laughing stops for a moment. Bunny gets worried. Joker stands in the doorway and points the gun at Bunny.  
"Soooo why'd ya come back? Arent ya scared o' me? HHAHAHHEHEHIHAHA!" *BANG BANG* Joker shoots at the ceiling.  
"Come back? Scared of you? What are you talking about?" Bunny asks.  
"Haha! Harley told me you and Loooou ran because you were scared! Needed to llleave! Waiting for the right time to run!" Joker stalks up to her and pokes her in the stomach with the machine gun.  
"Harley? And you listened to her?! I just asked Lou to take me to my apartment because I forgot something! I didn't run away." Bunny says.  
"How do I know you're not lying?! Everyone else seems to like to!" Joker screams hysterically. Bunny takes his face in her hands and smashes her lips on his.  
"Nmmph!" Joker gasps. Then he realizes what's happening. Bunny is kissing him! He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back. Bunny pulls back slightly.  
"I don't play around with other's feelings," She mumbles against his lips. "I never have."  
"Heh...I believe you." Joker pecks her lips. "And hey, Bunny?"  
"Yeah?" She asks.  
"We should probably get outta here," He replies and throws her over is shoulder then runs out of the building. They run out just in time before it explodes. Bunny shakes her head, smiling a bit. Joker sets her down and smiles at her.  
"Next time you do something like that, I will slap you," Bunny warns. Joker raises an eyebrow.  
"Do what? Blow something up or throw you over my shoulder?"  
"Listen to what Harley said. You know she's jealous. She'll probably do anything to get rid of me," Bunny says. "That girl is obsessed and crazy."  
"Alright, alright. I know. But hey, it has happened before...and I'm crazy too!"  
"I know," Bunny sighs then shifts her weight to her other foot. "OW!"  
Bunny yelps and almost falls onto the ground. Joker quickly grabs her arm so she wouldn't fall.  
"What's wrong? Didja break something?"  
"No," Bunny says then looks down, lifting her foot up. Little drops of blood drip off. "I think I stepped on glass."  
"Huh." Joker picks up the glass and tosses it at the burning building. "Shame on you glass!"  
Then the sirens get louder. Bunny looks at the blood for a bit, then at the burning building. You could almost see a scene flashing in her eyes. But then she shakes her head.  
"Come on," Bunny says. "We better go."  
"If you insist!" Joker says then picks up Bunny bridal style and starts to run. Then a black van screeches around the back of the gas station. It's Lou. Bunny gasps and puts her arms around his neck. Then she rolls her eyes.  
"Hey boss! Bunny! Get in 'fore the 5-0 show up!" Lou yells through the window.


	10. Chapter 10

~3rd Person~  
Joker hops into the van. Joker sets Bunny on the seat in the back then shuts the door. Lou then begins to drive way from the scene.  
"Told you I knew what I was doing Lou!" Bunny says with a smile.  
"Yeah but you practically put me into cardiac arrest when you went in there!" Lou replies. Bunny chuckles.  
"Sorry!" She smiles.  
"Just don't do it again!" Lou watches Joker and Bunny in the reflection in the rearview mirror. Bunny nods, putting a hand over her heart.  
"Would you rather of had him blown up with building?" Bunny asks, nodding towards Joker. Joker pokes his head through the passenger and driver's seat.  
"No! Of course not!" Lou exclaims. Joker nods in approval then leans back.  
"I knew the building would've blown before the firemen arrived. I'm not an idiot Lou," Bunny says.  
"Well I didn't know that!" Lou says in his defense.  
"I know you didn't Lou," Bunny says. "But trust me when I do things like that. I know what I'm doing."  
"Alright. Just don't get killed," Lou says.  
"I wont," Bunny chuckles. Lou nods once then chuckles. About fifteen minutes later they arrive back at the apartment building. Bunny sighs, standing up, watching how she steps on her foot.  
"I'll have to clean that cut up," She mumbles to herself. Joker jumps out of the van and Lou scrambles out of the driver's seat and locks it up. Bunny follows behind them.  
"I'm singing in the flames! I'm singing in the flames!" Joker sings as he ascends the stairs. Bunny raises an eyebrow and shakes her head slightly. Then the words change. "I'm laughing in the fire! I'm laughing in the fire! Ahahah!"  
'Oh how did I ever fall for someone like him,' Bunny asks herself in her head with a smile. Joker turns and smiles at Bunny. He hair is slightly singed from the fire, as is his purple suitcoat. But, he doesn't seem to care. Bunny smiles back at him giggling. Bunny stumbles because of the cut in her foot. Joker reaches a hand out to her. Bunny takes his hand with a smile. He grins and yanks her into his arm then begins to carry her bridal style up the stairs. They don't notice Lou's surprised face behind them. Bunny giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joker giggles with her then stops. They got to their room. Joker proceeds to kick open the front door, which is followed by a shriek from Harley. Bunny slightly rolls her eyes with a smile.  
"What?! You! You went and found her?!" Harley screams and jumps off the couch. Bunny rolls her eyes with a sigh.  
"I found him, he blew up a gas station," Bunny says.  
"But-but! Mistah J! She ran away!" Harley stutters.  
"No I didn't," Bunny says. Harley scowls.  
"Y-yes she did! She left you J!"  
"No, I went to get something from my apartment," Bunny says with a raised eyebrow.  
"You lied Harley. You're in biiiiig trouble," Joker growls. Harley gasps.  
"You can put me down now," Bunny says, looking back at Joker. Joker kisses her forehead then sets her down.  
"Thank you," Bunny smiles. Joker smiles in return, then shoots Harley a dirty glare. Bunny puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"She's not worth it," Bunny whispers. "Don't get too worked up about it."  
Joker sighs dramatically. Bunny smiles at him, slightly shaking her head.  
"C'mon. Let's get something to eat," Bunny suggests. Joker nods.  
"Okay!" He smiles. Bunny tugs Joker to the kitchen. Bunny smiles at him softly. She sits him down on a bar stool.  
"Wait here," She orders. Bunny cooks him something to at then sets it in front of him.  
"Please don't let Harley get to you," Bunny smiles. "She's not worth it."  
Joker looks up at her with the fork in his mouth, then nods.  
"I'll be back in a minute, after I clean my foot up," Bunny says walking to the bathroom. She hobbles down the hallway to the bathroom. She sits down on the toilet and grabs a couple of towels to clean the blood up. The glass had cut deeper than she originally thought. "Oh, fuck."  
Bunny sighs. She hears something in the cabinet. She looks at it then slowly opens it. Joker and Harley hear Bunny shriek.  
"AZRAEL! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?!" Bunny screams. Joker and Harley look down the hallway with extremely confused looks. Joker has a fork in his mouth. Bunny wraps her foot up then walks out the orange cat in her arms.  
"A cat? How'd that get in here?" Harley asks.  
"I don't know," Bunny says, glaring at the cat. "How did you get here Azrael?"  
Joker mumbles. "Devil cat."  
Bunny drops the cat and puts her hands on her hips. The cat falls on it's back laughing.  
"I swear, human in a cat's body," Bunny grumbles. Harley looks at the cat with a creeped-out look on her face.  
"Azrael," Bunny growls. She shakes her head and walks back to the bathroom to finish cleaning and bandaging her wound.


	11. Chapter 11

~3rd Person~  
When Bunny came back into the living room, she sees Harley on the floor playing with Azrael.  
'Huh, ass gets along with bitch. Go figure!' She thinks with a smirk. Bunny giggles to herself and heads back to the kitchen. She walks over to Joker with a smile. He's just finishing up eating.  
"Look," Bunny whispers pointing towards Harley ad Azael. Joker looks at them rolling around on the ground. Then bursts into fits of laughter. Bunny smiles, giggling. After Joker finishes, Bunny cleans up the kitchen and did dishes.  
"Thanks Bun Buns," Joker says.  
"No problem," Bunny smiles. Bunny walks back over to Joker and sighs. She stands behind him, wrapping her arms around him and rests her chin on his shoulder. Joker grins and leans his head back to rest it on her's. Bunny smiles and messes with the side of his coat. She twirls her fingers in the flower on his lapel. Bunny smiles, watching what she's doing, sneaking glances to Joker's face once in a while. His face is relaxed in a look of pure happiness and bliss. Bunny smiles and leans her head on his. Joker reaches an arm back to run his hand up her waist. Bunny smiles and turns her head towards him a bit. He turns his head towards her's. Bunny lightly presses her lips to his jaw line. Joker hums in content. He spins around on the barstool, not moving his head. Then rests his hands her hip bones. Bunny smiles at him. Joker smiles and leans down to press his lips to her neck. Bunny leans into him. Joker lifts his head and leans forward and rests his forehead on her's. Bunny smiles at him. Joker looks into Bunny's eyes. Bunny pecks his lips softly. Joker smirks and crashes his lips to hers. Bunny kisses him back, them both completely forgetting that Harley and Azrael are in the room. Bunny brings her hands up and tangles them in Joker's green hair. Harley looks up at them. She gasps and her eyes widen like dinner plates. Azrael trots in and glares at the two. He growls and hisses at them. Joker and Bunny break apart and look at the cat. Joker is glaring and Bunny is sticking her tongue out at it. Bunny looks over at Harley. Her mouth is still agape. She has a look of betrayal on her face.  
"Harley?" Bunny asks with a raised eyebrow. Harley starts to breath deeply like she is about to cry. Bunny tilts her head a bit, with a sort of apologetic look on her face. Harley flops down onto her rump.  
"Harley," Bunny says, then sighs.  
"But. But he. He lo-" Then Harley begins to cry. Bunny closes her eyes with a sigh. She shakes her head and then turns towards Harley. Bunny walks over to Harley sits on the floor in front of her. Bunny looks back and gives Joker a look, telling him to leave. Joker sighs exasperatedly and slides off the barstool.  
"Don't worry. I know when I'm not wanted," Joker says then went down the hallway. Bunny shakes her head and looks at Harley again.  
"Harley," Bunny says. "I want you to just listen to me. Just listen."  
Harley sniffles and looks up at Bunny. Her makeup is running down her cheeks. Bunny grabs a towel and gives it to her.  
"I know you love him, and I know you believe he loved you. But you were lying to yourself. He didn't love you. He was using you, he always was. Somewhere you knew that but you wouldn't let yourself believe it. You were blinded by love," Bunny says sympathetically. She hiccups.  
"I-I," Harley stutters, then sighs. "I know. But, I just love him too much. I-I just don't want to let go of him. Bunny smiles.  
"I know," Bunny says. "I figured that. You impress me Harley. I've really never met anyone like you."  
Harley furrows her eyebrows.  
"What...whatty a mean?"  
"I've never met someone who is so determined to keep who they love," Bunny says. "It's pretty impressive."  
Harley sadly smiles and wipes away a tear. "Thanks I guess. But, I just have a case of Stockholm, t-to some degree. I see that now. I used to be his psychiatrist in Arkham, you know."  
"That's pretty cool," Bunny smiles. "You're a good person Harley, I can see that. You can keep trying, no one is stopping you from that. But be careful in what you do. You might end up hurting someone you didn't want to or yourself. And just remember, everything happens for a reason. You need to open your mind before your eye if you want to see the truth. I've learned that the hard way."  
Harley's eyes shoots up and she nods. Bunny smiles and stands up. She starts to walk the way Joker went.  
"Oh and Harley," Bunny says, turning back to her.  
"Hmm?" Harley looks up from the floor.  
"I hope after all this, we can be friends," Bunny says with a wink. "I'd love to get to know the real Harley Quinn."  
Bunny then walks away.


	12. Chapter 12

~3rd Person~  
Bunny walks down the hallway to Joker's room. She knocks then waits for an answer before walking in.  
"Who is it?" Joker asks through the door.  
"It's me," Bunny says.  
"Me who?" He asks again with a hint of amusement.  
"Bunny," She says, shaking her head. The door swings open and there stands Joker, laughing away. Bunny shakes her head, smiling a bit with her hands on her hips.  
"How'd the chat with Harley go?" Joker asks as he walks back into his room.  
"Perfectly fine," Bunny says, closing the door behind her. Joker sat in a swivel chair and begins to spin.  
"Well that's good!" He comments.  
"You really shouldn't have played with her feelings for so long Joker," Bunny says. "She really does love you."  
Joker stops spinning.  
"Well, the original plan was to seduce her into getting me out of the asylum. The people there aren't made of sunshine and rainbows you know. They abuse us. Especially me...anyway! I got her to let me out but she wanted to stay with me. I warned her but she didn't listen! So yada yada and now we're here!" Joker quickly explains. Bunny chuckles a bit.  
"Well I wouldn't think so," Bunny says. "I know all about asylums. They're messed up 'treatments' would be enough to _make_ people go crazy. I don't see how removing the frontal lobe of a person's brain helps cure insanity."  
"Trust me, it doesn't do shit," Joker growls. "But some of the orderlies sometimes use us to...relieve stress if you know what I mean."  
Joker crosses his arms. Bunny nods.  
"I know what you mean," Bunny says. "I've took a personal tour of an asylum before, without permission or anyone knowing. To check up on an old friend. I didn't like what I saw."  
"Hmm may I ask, who was this old friend?" Joker asks, curiosity piqued.  
"A girl nicknamed Blackbird. She was a good friend of mine," Bunny shrugs. Joker nods. He had heard of the name before.  
"She and I were called heroes, but we really just did what we wanted. Whether it was good or bad. One of those things ended up with her getting caught. It wasn't pretty. After she escaped that asylum, she went into hiding. I haven't heard from her since," Bunny says.  
"Well. How would you like it if I knew someone that knows exactly where she's at? It's kind of his thing to know everything. You've met him." Joker grins.  
"I'd like to see her, but I don't know about the other way around. She seemed pretty pissed at me the last time we saw each other," Bunny says crossing her arms.  
"Well we'll see. I'll see if Mr. Know-it-All can get in contact with her and see how she's doing. Hmm?" Joker stands up.  
"That'd be nice," Bunny says. "Oh and about Harley, she's not going to give up yet."  
Joker rolls his green eyes.  
"She's just not ready to give up yet, just give her some time to open her mind up to the truth," Bunny says. "Sometimes it's not an easy thing to do."  
"Yeah. I'm completely aware." Joker walks over to the wall that has single picture of a man and a pregnant woman, taped on it. He stares at the woman in the picture. Bunny walks over and wraps her arms around him. She rests her head on his back.  
"So am I," She says quietly. Joker sighs.  
"Hey Bunny? Why do you like me?"  
Bunny hums slightly, thinking. "I'm not sure." Joker breathes in deep, then nods.  
"Don't worry too much about why," Bunny says softly. "Just know I do."  
Joker lets the corner of his mouth curl into a small smile.  
"Okay..." He says. Bunny smiles and closes her eyes a bit.  
"And Bun Buns? I like you too," Joker says. Bunny smiles more and nods.  
"Hey!" Joker suddenly says, back to his jester mood. "Would it tickle if I petted your ears?"  
"Don't," Bunny says. Joker laughs.  
"Well would it? Like that one bunny in the kids movie with the deer."  
"Bambi?" Bunny asks. "Are you talking about Thumper?"  
"Yeah! Yeah! It tickled when someone touched his ears!" Joker spins around. He's grinning like a little kid on Christmas. Bunny chuckles and shakes her head.  
"No it doesn't tickle," Bunny chuckles.  
"Aww..." Joker slumps his shoulders. Bunny chuckles again and rolls her eyes slightly.  
"My ears are sensitive. Touch them the wrong way, you get kicked across the room," Bunny says. Joker raises an eyebrow. Bunny shrugs.  
"Ain't that a little. I dunno, violent for a bunny?" Joker giggles. Bunny giggles a little too.  
"Bunnies are not as nice and sweet as you think. They can be violent," Bunny smiles. Joker smirks.  
"Just the way I like them."  
Bunny takes Joker's hand and brings it to her ear. She then softly presses his hand to it.  
"Just gently pet one," She says softly.  
"Really?!" Joker asks in disbelief and a smile on his face. Bunny nods, a small smile on her face. Joker puts a look of concentration on his face and begins to gently pet one of the ears. Bunny leans into his touch, her eyes closing slightly. Her ears are soft and smooth, like silk. Joker loves the feel of her fur on his fingers. He smiles wider. It is happy and content smile. Bunny places her hand on his, smiling in contentment. She slightly nuzzles his hand like an animal. Joker giggles and moves his other hand to stroke her other ear. Bunny hums, her eyes closing fully. Joker sighs and mumbles under his breath. "Damn...you're beautiful..."  
Bunny slightly opens her eyes and looks at him.  
"Did you hear that?" Joker asks with a smirk on his face. Bunny nods a bit, a small reaching her red lips. Joker licks his lips.  
"Good." He waggles his eyebrows. Bunny giggles, then nuzzles his hand again. Joker brings down one hand and rests it on her hip. Bunny puts her other hand on his that's on her hip, while gently squeezing the one petting her ear. Joker sighs in contentment.  
"Bunny?" He says.  
"Yeah?" She asks.  
I really don't want a repeat of Harley, soo..." He sighs. "I promise you that as long as you don't mess with me, I wont mess with you. Okay?"  
Bunny nods.  
"Got it," She smiles softly. Joker nods and pulls her in for a chaste kiss. Bunny kisses him back, closing her eyes again.


	13. Chapter 13

~3rd Person~  
~Week later~  
"Joker, I'm going out for a little bit, kay?" Bunny smiles.  
"Where ya goin'?" Joker calls from his 'office'. Bunny walks over.  
"Just out for a walk. To stretch my legs a bit," Bunny says.  
"Don't get hurt!" A moment later he walks out of his 'office' and stretches out his arms. Bunny nods, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before skip walking out of the apartment. Joker watches her leave then goes back to the office and picks up his gun off the desk. Bunny goes to the roof and looks out over the city. Then she hops onto the ledge of the building. She then jumps to the other building. She looks up at the full moon. A silhouette of a bat is pictured on the moon. Bunny tilts her head, crouching on the ledge of a building. She doesn't know what to think. So many things are wrong with this city. Bunny shakes her head with a sigh and stands up.  
"I wonder why," Bunny says, placing her chin on the back of her hand.  
"What are you doing up here?" A deep voice asks from behind Bunny. Bunny jumps slightly moving her leg back in a kick. The dark figure swiftly dodges the kick. Bunny turns slightly with narrowed eyes.  
"You were the girl with The Joker, correct?" He asks. Bunny nods, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Did you escape?" He asks, taking a step forward. Bunny shakes her head and fully turns towards him.  
"What? He didn't just let you leave did he?" The figure, who Bunny assumed was Batman, asks again.  
"Yes," Bunny says.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm just taking a walk,"  
"Letting his hostages go for a walk isn't something The Joker would just do."  
"I'm not his hostage," Bunny says, running his hand over her ear. He steps closer so he was standing right in front of Bunny. She can see the outline of his mouth and the whites of his eyes.  
"Then what are you?" He asks, sounding irritated.  
"I'm not sure," Bunny says.  
"How are you not sure?" He definitely sounds angry now.  
"I don't know. I was a hostage at the beginning. Now I don't know,"  
Batman growls and spins around so his back is to Bunny. Bunny raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips. Meanwhile, the Joker is going to meet his woman on top of the roof. He is going to ask her to go on a date with him. Oh was he excited! He knew that every time she went out for a walk, her first stop was this roof. Currently he is racing up the fire escape to meet her before she leaves.  
~Back to Batman and Bunny~  
Bunny decides to take the situation in her own hands and takes a step towards the man. She is going to scold him.  
"Now you listen to me, I don't tolerate people just going around and-" And in that moment, Batman turns around and realizes that she is closer than he expected, however it is too late. Bunny's eyes widen and she stands shocked. Her lips met Batman's in an accidental kiss. Both of their eyes widen and they split apart. Then they hear a gasp. Bunny looks over and she gasps. There, standing at the top of the fire escape is Joker. His mouth is agape and his bottom lip trembling.  
'Oh no...' Bunny thinks.  
"Joker," Bunny says quietly.  
"Joker, calm down now," Batman says. Joker begins to hyperventilate looking between Batman and Bunny. He reaches inside his coat and pulls out his Glock .45.  
"Joker, this isn't what you think," Bunny says softly.  
"Why? You said you didn't mess with people's feelings! We promised each other we wouldn't!" He lifts the gun and points it at Bunny. "Looks like I got a taste of my own medicine, but you know what they say! What comes around, goes around..." Joker quickly moves the gun and shoots at Batman.  
"Joker!" Bunny yells. "Don't!"  
Next thing she knew Batman is diving at the Joker and they are hurdling towards the ground. Joker's hysterical laughter echoes off the alley walls as gravity pulls them down. Bunny runs over to the ledge. She then jumps down herself. Batman and Joker land in a pile of cardboard boxes and Bunny lands in a pile of garbage bags. She hops out quickly.  
"Bat man, please let me talk to him!" Bunny says. Batman is holding Joker down by his wrists. He looks up and says,  
"Why is he acting this hysterical? What did he mean up there?"  
"I guess you could say, I'm his girl," Bunny says.  
"What?!" Joker begins to struggle even more. He is beyond royally pissed off.  
"You heard me! Now let him go!" Bunny says.  
"Fine, but at least let me hold his arms. He is extremely unpredictable right now." Bunny sighs.  
"Fine," She says, looking at Joker. Joker turns and gives her one of the most bone chilling looks she has ever seen.  
"What the fuck could you possibly want from me now?!" Joker yells.  
"What you saw was an accident. I don't like him. You're the one I like!" Bunny says. Joker scoffs.  
"You sound just like _her_!" Joker attempts lunge at Bunny, but Batman fortunately held him back. "Bats, let me GO! I need to make her SUFFER!" Joker screams.  
"Please Joker, I'm not lying to you," Bunny says watching him. "I know you're upset-"  
"Liar! I saw that kiss! Go back to wherever you came from before I pull out my Smilex! Don't worry, it will make you laugh to death. Literally!" Joker then begins laughing. It is a creepy laugh, like one you would hear in the middle of a haunted house in a horror movie.  
"I don't think you will be able to have a conversation with him now. I will take him to Arkham and you can visit him there, " Batman advises. Bunny looks at Joker worriedly at the mention of Arkham, but hesitantly nods.  
"Taking me back to the madhouse, hmm? Go ahead! Anything is better then here! Ta-ta for now Sweet Cheeks!" Joker calls out as he was being taken to Batman's vehicle. Bunny decides to call it the Batmobile. Bunny turns away, not being able to bear watching Joker being hauled to the tank that would take him to that awful Asylum. Joker said 'Sweet Cheeks' with venom. It didn't at all sound like the playful banter it used to be. Bunny sighs, putting her hand on the back of her head. A bit of tears welling in her eyes.  
'This is bad. I can only hope that he'll believe me...' Bunny thinks. Batman finally gets Joker in the back of the Batmobile and walks to the driver's side. Bunny looks back once more before turning her back again with a sigh. She runs off towards her studio apartment. The tears begin to fall down her pale cheeks. Once she makes it to the building, she runs up to her room and slams the door shut. Azrael looks up from the spot on the bed.  
"What am I going to do?" Bunny mumbles. She lies down on her bed. "Azrael, I need help."  
Azrael meows and gets up to cuddle with her.  
"I know you don't like to share me but I really do like him. What should I do?" Bunny asks the cat. The cat begins to purr and he rubs his head against her thigh. Bunny sighs.  
"Jee you're a lot of help Azrael," Bunny says and pets the cat. Azrael meows again and curls into a puffball. Bunny smiles a bit and pets Azrael. After a while she begins to fall asleep.  
"I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. Make everything right again." Bunny mumbles to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

~3rd Person~  
~that morning at 8:07 am~  
Bunny gets up and sighs. She fixes her twisted ears.  
"Time to go," she mumbles. She gets dressed and brushes her teeth then leaves her apartment after saying 'goodbye' to Azrael by feeding him. Bunny hurries over to the Asylum. She shivers slightly before walking in. She slowly walks up to the front desk where a woman with disheveled hair sat behind the glass.  
'This place seems more like prison to me,' Bunny thinks.  
"Um hello?" Bunny says. The disheveled woman looks up at Bunny.  
"Mornin'. What can I do for ya?" The woman asks. She had a gravelly voice like she smoked a pack of cigarettes a day.  
"I'm here to see The Joker," Bunny says quietly.  
The woman did a double-take. "Come again?"  
"I'm here to see The Joker," Bunny repeats. The woman looked like she was going to have a heart attack at any moment.  
"You sure about that?"  
Bunny nods.  
"Positive," She says. The woman shakes her head.  
"A'ight. I'll get a couple guards. You just take a seat." The woman picks up the phone and makes a few phone calls. Bunny nods and takes a seat. She looks down at the locket around her neck and plays with it a bit. 10 minutes later, two tall, muscled, and heavily padded guards enter; they even wore face-masks. Bunny quickly gets up off her seat.  
"Are you the one waiting to see the Joker?" One guard asks. Bunny nods, her arms dropping to her sides.  
"Come with us," he says again and she was led back outside. They walk down a path to a large building called the Intensive Treatment Center. A shiver runs down Bunny's spine.  
'I really don't like this place,' She thinks. They walk inside and she is taken to room that was like one, giant walk in closet.  
"You must keep you hoodie, shoes, and electronics in this room. You will be given another pair of shoes and a plain shirt to wear inside," guard #2 says. Bunny sighs and does as she's told.  
'Really, really hate this place,' She thinks.  
"I'm not wearing shoes and I don't have any electronics." Bunny says, looking down at her bare feet and shrugging. The guards look down and finally notice that Bunny is in fact not wearing any shoes.  
"Oh. But, you must wear shoes beyond this point. And wear a different top. Should the Joker get violent, the hoodie is a weapon, he has used one as a weapon before," guard #1 says. Bunny nods, taking the hoodie off, revealing her, kind of show off, tank top underneath. The guards quickly turn away and go back into the hallway. Bunny raises an eyebrow and shrugs. Once she is dressed she goes back into the hallway.  
"Ready?" Guard #1 asks. Bunny nods.  
"Alright then. Stay on the line on the floor. If you don't, the crazies will be able to reach you from their cells. Be careful, do not provoke any of them. Avoid eye contact at all times, and please, do not, and I mean do not, talk to any of the patients. Understood?" Guard #1 looks her straight in the eye with a serious look on his face. Bunny nods and looks down at the line on the floor.  
"Good. Let's go." The first guard walks in front of her leading the way while the second one stayed right behind her as they walks through the asylum. Bunny sneaks glances at the patients once in a while.  
'Poor souls,' Bunny thinks. There is writings on the walls. Some of them, were actually writings like, 'Help me' or 'welcome to the madhouse' and some were creepy drawings. In one of the bigger, higher security cells, she sees drawings of question marks all over the walls. That must be Edward's cell.  
'Hmmmm," Bunny thinks.' I feel bad for these people.'  
They reach another thick, steel door.  
"This is maximum security. Joker is in here," guard #1 says. When they enter, there is a large watch tower in the middle of the room. The room itself is a circular room with cells in the walls. The floors are clear and she can see wires and bulbs in the floor. The floor is electrically charged. One the of the guards saw her eyeballing the floor and says, "If any of not all the patients escape, god help us if they do, the men in the watchtower can electrocute them through the floor."  
Bunny's eyes widen slightly.  
'God this place is horrible,' She thinks.' I don't care what they did.'  
When Bunny get over the initial shock of the room, she hears bickering happening over to her left. She recognizes one of the voices. The Joker.  
"Awww c'mon Johnny Boy! Just help a poor man out here!" Joker whines.  
"No, Joker, I said no. What part of no do you not understand?!" The other voice retorts.  
"Uhh...the N-O part! Hahahaeehehohohaha!" Joker laughs. Bunny smiles slightly, barely noticeable.  
'He seems back to his old self again.' She thinks. 'But when he sees me, maybe not anymore.'  
"Come on. Don't stand there gawking, you don't want to show any weakness to these psychos," guard #2 orders. They begin to lead her to Joker's cell.  
'Weakness? Everyone has a freaken weakness! And that was not one buddy!' Bunny yells in her mind. The first guard approaches Joker's cell.  
"Ahh Frankie! What a surprise! How's the family? How about your little girl?" Joker asks then begins to laugh again. Bunny raises an eyebrow and shakes her head slightly. Bunny approaches the cell right behind Frankie. Bunny looks at Joker with a slightly worried expression.  
"Joker, you have a visitor," Frankie says and moves aside. Joker begins to frown the moment he sees her. Bunny waves slightly at him with a small smile. Joker growls at her and hits a fist against the glass.  
"Oooh Joker! Is that your lady? You seem pretty pissed!" A voice calls from across the room. Bunny frowns again and bites her lip. She then sighs.  
"I know you don't want to see me," She says softly.  
"SHUT UP DENT! Hi Bunny, and no. I don't," Joker replies. Frankie finally moves more to the side and stands right next to the corner of the glass separating Joker from the rest of the world. Bunny finally gets a good look at what Joker looks like now. He wears a bright orange Arkham Asylum Inmate jumpsuit and his makeup is still on his face. His hair shoots out in odd directions and it is a lighter green than the day before. He also has a name tag printed in the front of the jumpsuit. It reads 'Alias: The Joker. Real Name: Unknown. 000001'.  
"Like I figured," Bunny sighs, putting her hand to the back of her head. "But I'm telling you, What you saw was an accident. I did not mean to do that."  
Joker scoffs and walks to the farthest wall in his cell and leans on it.  
"Yeah? What else is new." He crosses his arms and pouts.  
"Don't pout," Bunny sighs, shaking her head. "I'm telling the truth Joker. No lies."  
Joker looks her straight in the eye, looking for any sign of lying. Bunny looks back at him. She starts to play with the locket around her neck again. The delicate chain gleams.  
"And you came all the way here, into my home sweet home, to tell me this?" Joker walks back towards the glass. Bunny nods slightly.  
"Of course," Bunny says. Joker smiles. Bunny smiles slightly back at him. Joker walks up to a hole in the glass that was face level. Bunny tilts her head slightly. Joker rolls his eyes. "C'mere and kiss me then."  
Bunny raises an eyebrow and looks at the guards, unsure of what they'll do, but slowly walks up. Frankie just looks at them with a confused expression. He seems like he was in shock. Bunny walks up to the glass and presses her hands against it. It was cool on her fingertips. She brings her lips to the hole in the glass. She pecks his lips lightly then pulls back slightly. The second guard comes out of his trance and yells,  
"Inmate! No contact!" Joker laughs and yells back,  
"Hey Travis! Watch this!" Joker then proceeds to bite his right index finger so it began to bleed. He begins write backwards on the glass, with blood, so we can read it. It reads 'Why so Serious?'. And the Joker begins to laugh.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me! I'll be outta here within the week!" Joker exclaims to Bunny. Bunny quietly giggles and nods.


	15. Chapter 15

~3rd Person~  
Frankie slams his fist on the glass.  
"SHUT IT JOKER!" That just makes Joker fall in his bed to laugh even more. Bunny smiles and covers her mouth slightly, quietly giggling into her hand.  
"Alright let's get you out if here," the other guard says and wraps an arm around Bunny's shoulder to lead her out. Bunny nods a bit then looks over at something. She stops walking and freezes at hearing a ringing in her ears. It becomes deafening in a second and she puts her hands on her head where her ears meet her head. Her face scrunches in pain.  
"'Ey! What's going on? You alright?!" Travis asks, but Bunny can't hear him. The noise is too loud, too high-pitched. Bunny drops to her knees, clutching her head, but then her hands drop to her sides and her face becomes emotionless. She stays unmoving and still as a statue. Travis gets down on his knees and has a worried look plastered on his face.  
"HEY! HEY! What's wrong?! Tell me so I can help you!" He screams clutching her shoulders. Bunny remains unmoving and unresponsive to the contact and yelling. But her eyes open slightly. Only being able to see the blacks of her eyes though. Travis's eyebrows shoot up and he stumbles back onto his rump.  
"Miss?" He asks. He is worried, and scared. She still remains unresponsive but she trembled a little. Travis begins to slowly get up, not moving his eyes from the girl for even a second. Bunny doesn't do anything but her eyes close fully again. The guard is startled by this and shoots up straight. Joker looks back at the two and so does Frankie. Joker stops laughing and sticks himself to the glass.  
"Bunny! Sweetie! Hon, are you okay?! Sweet cheeks! Please answer!" Joker screams.  
"Hey, what's wrong with your girl, Joker? She don't look to good," Harvey Dent asks from the cell across from Joker's. He has a clean view of Bunny from his cell. Bunny remains unresponsive. It's like the words wouldn't reach her ears.  
"Seems like she is having a flashback or something of the nature, from my point of view anyway," Jonathan Crane's voice sounds from his cell. The Scarecrow's cell is adjacent from the Joker's. They look at him then at Bunny again. For a few more minutes she stays in the position before her lips slightly part. Their eyes widen in anticipation. While remaining motionless, a small song passes her lips. A calming, sweet lullaby with lyrics no one could understand. Bunny then completely passes out and collapses. The Joker gasped and slaps his hands against the glass. The others go silent. Then it was shattered a moment later.  
"Well what are you IDIOTS wAITING FOR! Get her to the MEDICAL HOUSE!" Joker commands. Bunny's hand curls into a fist then lessens. She slightly trembles. Her chest rises and falls like she's just asleep. The guards then spring to life. Frankie runs over and starts barking commands to get her off the floor and out of the Intensive Care unit and to the hospital/medical house a building or two over. They pick Bunny off the floor, her staying limp. They then get her over to the medical house. They got her set up in a room with oxygen mask on and hooked up to a heart monitor. Bunny slightly squirms but stays in her sleep like trance. Meanwhile, The Joker is pacing back in forth in his cell and talking to himself. Some of the other patients watch him.  
"You really are smitten for this girl, aren't you?" Poison Ivy, aka Pamela Isley says from her cell which was next to Harvey's. Joker looks at her for a second. Ivy smirks.  
"You are. I knew it," she purrs. Joker grumbles a few words.  
"So, what was that little episode? Care to explain?" Harvey growls and taps the glass.  
"Inmate, don't threaten," a guard orders. Harvey just glares at the guard.  
"I don't know. That's first time she's done that," Joker says. "That I've seen anyway."  
Harvey hums and turns away from the glass. Joker looks up and starts talking to himself again.  
"What happened? Did she have a flashback like Spooky over there said? Or did she just have a temporary breakdown? I have those. They're not pleasant, are they? No they're not, not at all, not at all. Or was she possessed? *gasp* possessed?! How dare I think that! I will get my hands on that bastard and make him suffer! Or is it a she? Sorry for being sexist Mr. Or Ms. Demon! I swear I'm not like that! At least...not all the time...wow. I'm talking to myself. I really am crazy! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Joker laughs and falls onto his bed. The inmates raise their eyebrows.  
"Oh joy. The clown is back to this..." Jonathan groans and rolls over on his cot. Joker continues to talk to himself.  
~Few hours later~  
When Bunny finally becomes aware of her surroundings, she can't figure out exactly where she is. There is a constant beeping that was making her ears twitch and something was strapped to her face. She opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times.  
'If that beeping doesn't stop soon, I'm going to go crazy.' Bunny thinks. Bunny slowly tilts her head to the origin of the annoying sound. She blinks a couple of times at seeing a heart monitor. Then she puts a hand to her face. She gets a seriously unimpressed look.  
'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' She groans in her mind. Then a doctor walks in. She is wearing a white lab coat with a red blouse and a black skirt underneath. Her bright blonde hair is neatly tied back in a bun. Black, oval rimmed glasses were perched on her nose and she has a clipboard in hand. Something about the woman reminded Bunny of Harley. Bunny tilts her head slightly and narrows her eyes a bit.  
"Good evening dearie. How are you feeling?" The woman asks in a higher pitched voice. Then Bunny notices something; the doctor isn't wearing a name-tag.  
"Harley?" Bunny asks, moving the face mask and itching to rip that heart monitor out of her arm. The doctor smiles and winkes, rather flamboyantly if Bunny might say. Bunny raises an eyebrow and shakes her head slightly, tossing the face mask away. Harley throws the clipboard onto a chair in the corner and gets to work on the heart monitor.  
"I thought you were only a psychiatrist?" Bunny asks.  
"Oh I was!" Harley replies in a happy voice. Bunny shakes her head slightly, tossing the blanket aside.  
"Seriously hate both hospitals and asylums," Bunny grumbles to herself.  
"Eh, it's not so bad once you get to live here for a while," Harley giggles and unplugs the heart monitor.  
"Thank you," Bunny says, standing up. "And I have lived in an asylum before."  
Harley looked her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh reeeeeally? Well, welcome to the Arkham Club! We got jumpsuits!"  
"No thanks, I'm good," Bunny says to the jumpsuit comment. "I'm fine with normal attire thanks."  
Harley giggles then hands me a bag that was underneath the bed. "Here are ya clothes!"  
"Thank you," Bunny says taking the bag.  
"No problemo! Come back out when you get finished and all set to leave!" Harley says then leaves the room in a red flash. Bunny raises an eyebrow again and changes into her clothes. Then walks out. Harley looks at Bunny and smiles. She has the brightest red lipstick on that she has ever seen.  
"Ready to blow this Popsicle stand?!" Harley asks excitedly.  
"Sure," Bunny says warily. Harley smiles.  
"Come on! Where's that sense of adventure!?"  
"Never had it," Bunny says. Harley rolls her eyes then grabs Bunny's hand.  
"Let's go!"  
"Okay, Okay," Bunny says and follows behind the blonde.


	16. Chapter 16

~3rd Person~  
They half walk-half run down the hallways.  
"Do you even know where we're going?" Bunny asks.  
"I used to work here, remember silly?" Harley giggles.  
"Yeah, I remember." Bunny says.  
'But do you?' Bunny thinks to herself. Then, the next thing Bunny knows, she is following Harley down a cave tunnel. 'Oh Fuck. Where is she taking me?'  
They run down the tunnel and find themselves outside of a steel door with a sign above it that says 'Arkham East'.  
'Okay.' Bunny thinks, pursing her lips.  
"Ta-da!" Harley exclaims and throws her hands in the air.  
"Where are we?" Bunny asks raising an eyebrow at the blonde.  
"Arkham island," Harley simply answers with a hint of amusement. Bunny shakes her head, facepalming.  
'Why do I even try?' She thinks. Harley smiles and takes off and motions for Bunny to follow her. Bunny follows behind her with a slight roll of her eyes. Harley leads Bunny to the docks where an old fishing boat sat. It was covered in seaweed and trash from the sea.  
'Nice.' Bunny thinks. Harley tugs off the sheet that covers the boat.  
'Knew I shouldn't have followed crazy,' Bunny thinks. Harley climbs in and Bunny follows suit. Harley revved up the boat and backs out of the dock. Bunny swear she caught a glimpse of a group of guards running out of Intensive Care. A few were screaming. 'Someone must have broke out,' Bunny thinks. Bunny humors herself with the idea that Joker has broken out this early. 'Hmm...maybe...'  
'Wouldn't surprise me actually,' Bunny thinks. She looks at the water. About 15 minutes later, Harley pulls into the docks at Gotham Bay. Bunny rubs her forehead, feeling the aftermath of the ringing.  
"Got a headache?" Harley asks with her eyebrows furrowed together. Bunny nods slightly.  
"Yeah, but I'm fine," She says.  
Harley shrugs. "If you say so!"  
Bunny nods and climbs out. They make their way down the docks and find themselves in a warehouse yard. Bunny looks around rubbing her head still.  
"Hey! J and I lived in that one once!" Harley points out a heap of wood and metal that looked like it was burnt charcoal black. Bunny raises an eyebrow and nods.  
"Yeah...we had an accident then KABLOOEY!" Harley spread out her arms for more emphasis. Bunny nods, eyeing the heap. Harley giggles at Bunny's reaction and begins to lead them towards the noise of traffic. Bunny follows her looking around the environment. Eventually, they make it to a road. Bunny looks down the road and looks around.  
"I'm gonna flag a taxi, 'kay," Harley says and begins waving her hand. Bunny crosses her arms and watches. After a few moments a bright yellow taxi with 'Gotham Taxi Service' stickers on the side pulled over. Bunny looks at the taxi and gets in behind Harley.  
"Take us to 7834 Bertinelli Street, please," Harley asks in a sweet voice. That is a grocery store 2 blocks from the hideout. The driver nods and drives them to the grocery store.  
"Thank you sweetie! Here ya go! Keep the change." Harley smiles and hands him a $100 bill and struts towards Bunny. Bunny puts her hands on her hips and watches her.  
"Do you use pain medicine much?" Harley asks.  
"No. Barely ever use it," Bunny says. "Why?"  
"You said you gotta headache, didn't ya?" Harley asks with a confused face.  
"Yeah," Bunny says. "But sleep usually wears that way."  
"But still. I will get you a small bottle of Tylenol," Harley says with a nod and goes into the 24 hour store. Bunny follows behind her with a silent sigh. They walk through the aisles and find a small pill bottle and buy the thing with another $100 bill. Bunny looks at Harley with a raised eyebrow when she hands the money to the clerk.  
"What? It's all I got," Harley giggles and shrugs. Bunny shakes her head with a small smile.  
"Whatever you say." Bunny chuckles. They leave the store and turn to walk to the apartment building. Once they get back to the building they walk inside. Since the elevator is out they have to walk up the 9 flights of stairs. In the 3rd landing, Harley slipped off her black high heels and continued barefoot. Bunny chuckles and looks down at her own bare feet. Then the anklet with the heart, spade, club, diamond, and card charms hooked on it. It was something she treasured. Bunny smiles a bit then continues to follow the crazy blonde. Finally, they reached the ninth floor and Harley kicks open the door.  
"We're baaack!" She announces then tosses her high heels into the corner, where a pile of shoes rest. Bunny chuckles and shakes her head. Lou walks out of the kitchen.  
"How'd it go? I guess it went well cause you got Bunny," Lou observes.  
"Mhmm!" Harley nods and pulls the hair tie out of her blonde hair. The hair goes *poof* and pools down her back in curls. Bunny waves then rolls her shoulders, a popping sound followed. Harley shrugs off her old lab-coat and drapes it over the back of the couch. Bunny walks to her room and grabs her sketch book, pencil, and colored pencils. She then walks back out to the living room and sits cross legged on the couch. She opens the book to a blank page. Harley scoots over on the couch.  
"Watcha drawin'?" She asks.  
"Mistah J wants me to make him a new suit," Bunny says. "Starting on that."  
"Oooooh! You design clothes!" Harley says excitedly, like a kid on Christmas. Bunny nods and flips to the beginning to show Harley the sketches.  
"Most where cloth ideas for me." Bunny says. "I didn't really have other people to design clothes for."  
"Would you like to make a new outfit for me?" Harley asks innocently and bats her eyelashes, and to top it off she sported puppy dog eyes. Bunny rolls her eyes with a smile.  
"Sure," she says.  
"YAY!" Harley giggled. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
"No problem," Bunny says, flipping back to the blank page. She starts to sketch. Harley watches her sketch from her side of the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

~3rd Person~  
Bunny looks back down at the sketch book and starts to draw the suit again.  
"I'll start on yours later, Harley. As soon as I finish his," Bunny says.  
"It's no problem, Bunny," Harkey says and flicks on the TV. Bunny nods then looks up again before looking down again. After a few minutes she has a finished rough sketch. It was close to one hour later the first, colored and detailed sketch is finished.  
"Well?" Bunny asks, showing the picture. Harley pauses the show she is watching and at looks at the sketch; her eyes light up like a light bulb.  
"Oh it's fantastic!"  
"Thanks," Bunny says, looking down at it.  
"I really think Mistah J will like it!" Harley reassures. Bunny nods then flips to the next page.  
"I'll start yours now," Bunny says still looking down at the blank page. She starts to draw, looking up at Harley once in a while. She is watching Bunny draw intently, like some sort of trance. Bunny bites the inside of her cheek, thinking then starts to draw again. She draws the outside lines then the clothes. After that, she switches to a pencil with harder led and draws in the details. Harley watches Bunny draw with a slightly tilted head. Bunny looks at her slightly before going back to the drawing. Harley wishes she could draw as well as Bunny. She could have designed clothes instead of becoming a psychiatrist.. Bunny looks up slightly then at Harley.  
"Something wrong?" She asks, looking over the drawing.  
"No, no. I just wish that I could draw that good..." Harley admits.  
"Well Harley, practice makes perfect," Bunny says. "I'm only this good because I've drawn for a long time."  
"Ohhh. Okay! Well. How'd I start?" Harley asks and tilts her head.  
"I'd start small then work up to bigger things," Bunny says. "But it's up to you what you draw."  
Harley hums and looks off into space. Bunny smiles a bit then looks back down at her sketch, starting to work on colors. Suddenly the door burst open, and there is Joker in all his glory donned in his orange Arkham inmate jumpsuit which is splattered with blood.  
"Honeyyyy I'm hoooome!" He announces. Bunny raises an eyebrow.  
"Welcome back then," She says, not really looking up.  
"Oooh watcha drawing?" He skips over and leans over the couch.  
"An outfit for Harley, finished yours already," Bunny says quietly.  
Joker squeals. "Lemme see!"  
"Okay, okay," Bunny says and flips back to that drawing.  
"Oh my GOD! It's PERFECT!" Joker exclaims and plants a quick kiss on the top of her head. Bunny looks up and then nods a bit. Joker makes himself comfortable on the arm of the couch and watches Bunny draw the designs for Harley's new outfit. Bunny watches her pencil movements then looks at the design. She darkens some lines then switches to colored pencil. He thought it was an epic design, much better than what Harley herself comes up with. Bunny turns slightly so she's leaning against the arm and Joker, her feet up on the couch and the sketch book resting on her lap. She shades in the dress design with red, black, and a few other colors. About 20 minutes later, Bunny declares that the designs are finished. She turns the sketch book so Harley can see it. Harley turns and squeals.  
"It's incredible!" She exclaims with excitement. Bunny nods and slightly smiles. Bunny then puts the sketch book back on her lap before stretching her arms out.  
"Ya know, this jumpsuit is extremely uncomfortable. Didja know that?" Joker asks nobody in particular while staring at the ceiling.  
"Then go change," Bunny says, looking back at him.  
"But that's like, waaaayyy over there," Joker doesn't shift his gaze from the watermarked ceiling. Bunny rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Joker slowly lifts himself off the arm of the couch and drags himself down the hallway, groaning all the way. Bunny smiles, shaking her head. She then stands up herself and goes to her room. She takes off the green sweatshirt to trade it for some green fluffy bands. She puts one on each upper arm then lower arm. Then one on each leg. She smiles slightly.  
"These are actually warmer then the sweatshirt," She mumbles. After she finishes changing, she walks over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had just realized it was getting late and began to feel tired. She rubs her eyes then stretches a bit. Then she walks back out. Bunny then runs into Joker as he walks out of his room. He was wearing a pair of purple sweatpants and a black wife-beater. His green hair was disheveled and the makeup smeared from changing. Bunny quietly chuckles and puts her hands behind her back.  
"Evenin'," he greets then chuckles. "You heading this way, Ma'am?"  
Bunny giggles, rolling her eyes and shrugging. She stretches her arms out again. Joker reaches out and holds open the bathroom door for her.  
"Here ya are Ma'am." His trademark smile stretches even wider across his pale face. Bunny walks in. Then she stops.  
"Hey," She starts.  
"Hay is for horses," Joker replies with amusement in his voice. Bunny rolls her eyes with a smile.  
"I'll tell you my past," Bunny says hesitantly. "If you'd to hear it."  
Joker's eyebrows shot up. He nods his head.  
"Okay," Bunny says. "But I don't want others to hear it."  
"Alrighty then. Compleeeeetly understandable. My room or yours?" He asks then quietly giggles at the last phrase. Bunny rolls her eyes with a smile.  
"Oh, it doesn't matter either way," Bunny chuckles.  
"My room it is!" He smiles and skips to his room. Bunny follows behind him with a chuckle. She closes the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

~3rd Person~  
Joker flops on his bed and pats the space next to him. Bunny sits next to him.  
"I've never told anyone else about this and I'd prefer no one else knows. Okay?" Bunny says. Joker's smile disappears and he nods his head.  
"I've had two families. My biological family then my adopted family. My biological family was what you'd call a 'perfect' family with no flaws. But that wasn't the case. That's just how they acted in public. My mother drank until she passed out every night, my dad slept with other women, and my older brother smoked anything he could get his hands on," Bunny says. The Joker's face contorts into one of worry. His mouth was slightly open in surprise.  
'She came from a broken family?' He thinks.  
"It stayed that way until I was five or six. One night my mother drank like normal, dad was with a slut, and my brother was smoking like normal. I was in my room playing with my dolls. My mom took a gun and went up to their room. I heard yelling and screaming, then a couple gun fires. I was scared and hide. I heard my mother walk into my brother's room. I heard her smashing things in his room, them arguing, then another couple gun shots. Then she walked into my room," Bunny says, then swallows, closing her eyes. Joker's neon green eyes widened. Then he reaches out and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He rubbed circles on it with his thumb.  
"She yelled and screamed for me to come out. She tore apart my stuffed animals and ripped the limbs and heads off my dolls. She kept screaming for a while. But then she stopped and put the gun to her head. Then pulled the trigger," Bunny shivers slightly. "The neighbors heard the noise and called the cops. I was terrified. My mom killed herself right in front of me, even if she didn't know it."  
Joker is silent. He is stunned and didn't know what to say next.  
'How could Bunny, my Bunny, been raised in a broken home?! Them bastards! I hope they are rotting in Hell for what they did to my Bunny!' Joker thinks.  
"After the cops got me out of my hiding place, I got put in a orphanage after some debate on what they were going to do. After a year or so, I got adopted. This family was an average, everyday family and they treated me like they're own family member. Their oldest son acted like a big brother. Sometimes teasing me, then at times sticking up for me or getting into fights for me. The parents treated me like they're own child. It was perfect to me," Bunny says, a slight smile reaching her lips. The corners of Joker's mouth slightly curl up.  
'Good, she found a family that treated her right,' the voice in his head confirms.  
"Then that mother had another son when I was like sixteen or so. Nothing really changed. I loved that baby. Then one night, someone snuck into the house. I knew before anyone else because I got up to get some water," Bunny says, frowning again. Joker leans slightly foreword in anticipation. He wants to know what happened next, what happened to her family.  
"He snuck into my parents room. The baby was still in their room at the time. I walked quietly to the door and peaked in just as he stabbed them. My mom's scream woke the baby. Then the intruder yelled at the baby to shut up but when he wouldn't, the man stabbed the baby. The man then walked out and I ran in. The infant was still alive and I thought if I could get him to a hospital fast enough, he could be saved. I carefully picked him up, then ran to the older brother's room," Bunny swallows again. Joker gasps. 'What monster would stab a baby?! I have never, ever done that! And that itself is saying something!'  
"I shook him awake and told him everything. The man walked in just as my older brother jumped out of bed and grabbed the keys. I held my baby brother close to my chest and my older brother tried to protect us but ended up getting killed because of it. I hid again while the man was distracted but that hiding spot didn't last for long. He found me," Bunny shivers. "I think he had other ideas then killing me."  
Joker growls.  
"My baby brother died while in my arms. The man actually ripped the baby out of my arms and tossed him to the floor," Bunny says. "He tried to take my night gown off but I managed to get out of his grip," Bunny says. Joker's worried face disappeared and is replaced with one that of anger. "He had actually gave me a wound on my head. While running away, I got knocked into green glowing goop. When the stuff came into contact with my skin, it burned like hell. It felt like my skin was burning off and I was on fire. When I managed to get out I had these rabbit ears and my senses where heightened. I also became more agile and stronger. But I was still scared as hell and ended up hiding in an alley and crying. That's when Blackbird found me."  
Joker nods. "I'm curious, was this green goop by the Ace Chemicals building?"  
"I don't know where it came from. I didn't really care at the time and just ran," Bunny says. Joker nods then says, "Okay, just curious. Proceed."  
Bunny chuckles slightly.  
"Blackbird calmed me down, then took me to her place. We quickly became friends and she taught me how to use these new abilities and how to fight and protect myself better," Bunny says. "We didn't have much money but we got by on what we had. Mainly kicking the 'villains' in NY asses for practice and training."  
Joker laughs.  
"That's my girl!" He exclaims between laughs. Bunny chuckles as well a bit.  
"It was fun for a while. We were seen as heroes but that's not what we really were. We just did as we wanted," Bunny says. "Then Blackbird went out on her own for a while. Then she did something to get herself into that asylum. I don't really know what she did."  
Joker shrugs, he doesn't know either.  
"But I eventually got her out. She seemed grumpy and angry with me for some reason. Then she disappeared. My past always haunted me. Blackbird seemed to understand I never liked to talk about it. And when I had my moments, which she called 'Black out mode' came around she'd move me into a more comfortable position and wait for me to wake up. She told me when I did that, the end of the world wouldn't reach me," Bunny sighs. "I was completely disconnected from the world. During those times I basically relive my past."  
A lightbulb lit up in Joker's head. "Sooo, that incident in the cell block was one of those?" Bunny nods. "Got it."  
Bunny closes her eyes and sighs.  
"Those are horrible moments. But that's basically it," Bunny says.  
Joker nods. "And now here you are, living with a psychopathic, serial killing clown in an abandoned apartment building with his thugs and ex-harlequin girlfriend."  
"Yup, now I'm here," Bunny smiles. Joker laughs. Bunny smiles, slightly giggling. Joker smiles then gets up off the bed and strode over to the picture on the wall. Bunny watches him with a slightly tilted head.


	19. Chapter 19

~3rd Person~  
Joker smiles then gets up off the bed and strode over to the picture on the wall. Bunny watches him with a slightly tilted head. He takes it off and tosses it on the bed in front of Bunny. "That is my ex-wife and me. She was pregnant with my child. That photo was taken a couple weeks before she was killed."  
Bunny nods.  
"She was beautiful," Bunny says, looking at the photo. Joker sadly smiles.  
"Thank you. And she was." Joker sits back down on the bed and stares at the photo. Bunny slightly leans on him, putting her head on his shoulder. Joker lays his head on hers.  
"Her name was Jeannie. We lived in Chicago in an old, run down neighborhood. She didn't have a job and I had just been laid off from mine. We didn't have a car so I was walking home. I was running late and Jeannie was expecting me home before 10:00, so I tried to take shortcuts through alleyways when I could. However, I took the wrong one and went through one where a drug deal was taking place."  
Bunny hums, looking up with her eyes.  
"They grabbed me and threw me up against a wall and screamed at me. They obviously didn't appreciate me on their turf. Haha...but they held a knife to my face. One of the leaders said if I wanted to live he would make me one of his drug runners, if i didn't he would kill me. I thought of Jeannie and my unborn child and immediately agreed."  
Bunny nods slightly, taking one of his hands in hers. Joker squeezes it. "He told me to meet him at that alley that night and sent me on my way. For the next week I began to do drug runs. I also learned how to make them when I wasn't doing drug runs. They paid me well and that went directly to Jeannie and the baby."  
Bunny nods. She slightly moves her head.  
"But, like all humans I made a mistake. I was caught by another gang and they took all of my drugs and the money I was carrying. My leader didn't really like that. He tied me to a pipe and said I was too serious all the time. He didn't like how I was always so down and depressed. What he said was I 'couldn't take a joke'. So, he took a knife to my mouth and cut it open. Apparently I screamed so much he could only get one side done. He let me leave. I struggled to get home that night, but I eventually did. I got there late. But when I got home, there she was. Laying on the floor surround by a sea of her own blood. The mob had killed her. Shot her 17 times in her stomach. My beautiful wife and my unborn child were murdered!"  
Bunny squeezes his hand, a frown on her lips. Joker begins to breath heavily as he went on.  
"That's when I lost my marbles. I closed Jeannie's eyes and kissed her. Then I kissed her bloody stomach. After I finished mourning I went into the kitchen to pick up a knife. Then I went into the bathroom. I split open the other side of my mouth. I made it so I would never frown again! Then I went back to that godforsaken alley and killed everyone there, leaving the leader last. He was the one that heard my first punch line. 'Why so serious?'"  
Bunny cuddles up to him more, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Joker sighs.  
"And then Batsy showed up and I came here and became The Joker!" He smiles. Bunny nods, slightly smiling back at him.  
"That's a sad story," Bunny says.  
"Hmm, so it is. But so is yours."  
Bunny chuckles and shrugs.  
"Still," She says, then continues to rub circles on the back of his hand. Joker presses a kiss to her forehead. Bunny closes her eyes, then puts her head in the crook of his neck. Then she sighs. Joker glances down at Bunny. He happily grins and decides to make a move, a small move though. Didn't wanna scare her. He takes his right hand and rests it on Bunny's thigh. Bunny hums, snuggling up to him more. Joker grins even wider. She didn't reject him! Bunny smiles a bit. Joker begins to rub circles on her thigh with his thumb. Bunny hums, slightly squeezing his hand still holding hers.  
"Thank you, Bunny," Joker mumbles against her head.  
"For what?" She quietly asks.  
"Trusting me with your life story. And listening to mine," Joker mumbles a reply. Bunny nods, smiling. Joker begins to leave a trail of kisses down from the top of her head to her neck. Bunny hums, letting him.  
"You know," Joker says between kisses. "Some would say you are just as crazy as me for liking me. Some might call it Stockholm."  
Bunny shrugs.  
"Maybe I am crazy," Bunny chuckles. "But it wouldn't be the first time I've been called that."  
"Who knows?" Joker lifts his head and rested his forehead against Bunny's. "But I like you just the way you are."  
"That's good," Bunny says softly. "And I like you how you are Joker."  
She squeezes his hand again. Joker begins to run his hand up and down her leg slowly. Bunny hums and nuzzles his neck lightly. Joker hums. Bunny smiles and rubs circles on the back of his hand.  
"Hey Bunny," Joker starts.  
"Yeah?" Bunny asks.  
"Would you go out with me?" Joker asks while still running his hand up and down her thigh. Bunny smiles and nods.  
"Of course," She smiles. Joker smiles wide and catches Bunny's lips with a kiss. Bunny kisses him back. Joker squeezes her thigh and rests his other hand on Bunny's hip. Bunny wraps her arms around his neck loosely and plays with his hair. Joker moans into the kiss. He has never felt like this with someone before. Not with Harley, not even with Jeannie. Bunny smiles slightly into the kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

~3rd Person~  
Meanwhile, in the living room Harley wakes up on the couch. She looks around.  
"Hmm? Where'd J and Bunny go?" She mutters. Harley stands up and stretches slightly. She looks around the room. Then glances at a clock on the wall. It reads that it is 12:34 AM.  
"It's gettin late," Harley mutters. She walks over to the wall and flicks off the light in the living room and begins down the hallway to her bedroom. She hears talking as she passes Joker's room. She stops just in front of Joker's closed door. Light was shining from the crack at the bottom of the door.  
'I-is Bunny in there?' She worriedly thinks.  
"I've never told anybody else about this and I'd prefer nobody else knew. Okay?" She hears Bunny say. Harley furrows her eyebrows.  
'What are they talking about?' Harley leans in slightly. She hears Bunny start talking about her broken family. Harley gasps. 'Should I listen to this?'  
'Maybe I should go to my room,' Harley thinks as Bunny starts to tell when her mother shot her family. Harley gasps again and puts a hand over her mouth. Then Bunny goes to talking about her second family and what happened when the stranger came into their home. Harley stands there and debated going to her room or staying here and listening to their conversation. She knew this was only meant for Mistah J... Harley frowns and looks at the door. She stands there for a few moments later then realizes it was quiet inside the room.  
'Bunny must have finished her story...' Then she hears someone get off the creaky bed. Harley's eyes widen and thinks she has been caught. Harley quickly shuffles, to prevent creaks, down the hallway to her bedroom. Harley quietly closes the door to her room. She sits down on the edge of her bed and tries to wrap her mind around what she had just heard. 'So Bunny was raised in a broken home? She doesn't show it...'  
Harley sit there for the next 15 minutes, thinking about what she had heard about Bunny's past. How her mother was a drunk and killed her family, and how her next family was killed. Harley even shed a few tears for Bunny. Then at the 20 minute mark, Harley realizes she needs to pee. And the bathroom was on the other end of the hallway, she needed to pass Joker's room. Harley takes a deep breath and stands up. She pulls open her door as quietly as possible then pokes her head out into the hallway. Once she was certain the coast was clear, she steps out into the hallway. She quickly and quietly shuffles down the hallway. But when she reaches Joker's room, she hears strange noises. She stops. After a moment, Harley realizes what she is hearing is kissing noises. Her heart skips a beat and breathing hitches. Harley shuffles down the hall again. She makes it to the bathroom and quickly closes the door. Harley closes her eyes. A lone tear escapes her eye as her bottom lip begins to quiver. Harley sighs and wipes the tear away. Then a thought hits her. 'I've been replaced.'  
Harley closes her eyes tightly. Then the blonde begins to slide down the door to floor and quietly sobs.  
~Bunny and Joker~  
The two break apart and struggle for breath. Bunny smiles slightly at Joker. Joker smiles back. His eyes were half lidded and his pupils blown wide. Bunny quietly chuckles. Joker licks his lips. Bunny chuckles again, continuing to play with Joker's hair.  
"You sure do like playing with my hair, don't you?" Joker giggles. Bunny shrugs, smiling. Joker glances up at Bunny's ears, then smirks. Bunny watches him. He lifts his hand off Bunny's thigh to reach up and stroke one of her ears. Bunny closes her eyes, leaning into his touch. The fur on her ears was soft. Joker thinks it is softer than silk. Bunny slightly nuzzles his hand. Bunny yawns slightly.  
"Are you tired, my lovely?" Joker asked with an obvious smirk on his face.  
"Little bit," Bunny says.  
"Then how about we go to sleep. I'm a little tired myself." As if on cue, the Joker yawned.  
"Alright," Bunny yawns and stretches. Before starting to stand up. Joker gently grabs her hand.  
"Stay with me tonight?" He asks. Bunny nods.  
"Okay," She says. Joker grins and moves over on the bed to create more room. Bunny slips into the bed beside him. Joker reaches up and flips a light switch above the bed then wraps an arm around Bunny's torso. Joker slept the best he had in years that night.


	21. Chapter 21

~3rd Person~  
Bunny wakes up and yawns quietly before rubbing her eye. She feels an arm wrapped around her torso and heard deep breathing behind her. She turns and sees Joker, who is still asleep. He looked peaceful. Bunny smiles. Then there was a soft knock on the door. Bunny slips out of the bed carefully, then walks over to the door and opens it. Standing there with a bag of McDonald's takeout was Lou. He looked surprise to see Bunny answer Joker's bedroom door. Bunny steps outside the room.  
"Joker's still asleep at the moment," Bunny says. Lou peeks over her shoulder at the sleeping jester.  
"Oh okay. Well, here's some breakfast," Lou smiles and hands her the McDonald's bag. Bunny nods.  
"Thanks Lou," Bunny smiles. Bunny could see a small flustered blush dust Lou's cheeks as he nodded and left. Bunny raises an eyebrow, then smirks and shakes her head. She quietly closes the door. Bunny puts the bag on a table then stretches and fixes the fluff wrapped around her arms and legs. On the bed Joker groans, stretches, and rolls over on the bed. Bunny shakes her head again with a chuckle. She carefully walks out and goes to her room. She finds some clean clothes and heads down the hall to shower. She takes a shower then gets dressed in a kimono type dress. The dress is purple with no sleeve on the right and a long sleeve on the left. The sleeve ends in green fluff and there's green fluff lining the top and bottom. There's also green fluff wrapped around the middle on the dress. Then she puts fluff on her arm, one on her upper and lower right arm. Then fluff on each leg. She walks to her room, retwisting her ears. She grabs a toothbrush then got back down to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth then travels back down to her room and puts it back. There. Now she's all set for the day. Bunny digs around in her bag. She finds a little sliver bell on a ribbon. She chuckles then puts it around her neck. She also slips her anklet on. Then finds a purple teardrop jewel on a ribbon. She puts that around her head, slipping the ribbon under her ears. Then she digs around some more. She finds her hand fans. She uses these as weapons as well as regular fans. The edges of the fans are lines with extremely sharp, paper thin steel blades. Bunny smiles and wraps the strings around her wrists.  
'I haven't trained in a while. I wonder if I could train with some of the thugs...' Bunny thinks. They obviously don't have any mixed martial arts training. Only hand-to-hand combat and training with guns.  
'Well, they're not exactly trained the way I was but it's better than nothing. Gotta make do with what ya got.' Bunny thinks with a sigh.  
'Joker probably wouldn't mind, would he?' She pondered. Bunny sighs and purses her lips. Then she walks out of her room. She went back inside Joker's room and took a bottle of orange juice out of the McDonald's bag. She then looks back at the bed to see if Joker's up yet. Said clown is stirring in his bed. Bunny sets the juice down and raises an eyebrow.  
"No...stop...don't..." Joker mutters as he stirs. Bunny walks over and sits on the bed. Joker begins to take sharp, deep breaths. His face was scrunched up in worry and fear. Bunny realized The Joker was having a nightmare. Bunny gently sets a hand on his shoulder.  
"Joker?" She says softly.  
"Stop...Stop! Don't, don't touch...me..." He mumbles and stirs. Bunny frowns, moving her hand.  
"Joker, wake up," Bunny says.  
"No. No...it hurts..stop!" His voice rose. Bunny frowns then shakes her head. She shakes his shoulder.  
"Wake up!" She says again.  
"Don't cut me! Don't! Stop! No! NO!" Joker screamed then snapped awake.  
"Hey, it's okay," Bunny says, looking at him worriedly. Joker's eyes snapped at Bunny, then he instantly calmed.  
"Oh my God. Bunny, I'm sorry you had to see that," Joker apologized and rubbed his eyes. Bunny smiles.  
"It's fine," she says. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Having a nightmare is nothing new." He sniffed the air.  
"McDonald's?" He smiled. Bunny chuckles.  
"Yeah, Lou got breakfast," Bunny chuckles, pointing back at the bag.  
"Mmm!" Joker pushed back the covers and skipped to table where the food sat. Bunny smiles, turning on the bed, and shaking her head. He pulled out a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit and a small bag of hash-rounds and the other bottle of orange juice.  
"There's another biscuit in here. You want it?" He asked with a hash-round in his mouth.  
"Sure," Bunny shrugs. She takes the biscuit. "By the way, you think some of your thugs would train with me?"  
Joker whipped his head around with the biscuit in his mouth.  
"Training? Like fighting?" His voice was muffled by the biscuit. Bunny nods.  
"Suuuure!" He swallowed. "But I've never seen you fight."  
Bunny shrugs, with a slight smile. Joker smirked.  
"Some training would do those hooligans some good. Bats knows they need it." He laughed. Bunny chuckles and shrugs, taking a bite of her biscuit. When they finished their breakfast, Joker got dressed in his trademark suit and applied his face-paint. Bunny twirls a fan in her hand. Joker popped his lips and looked at Bunny.  
"How do I look?" He gave her a spin.  
"Wonderful," She chuckles. Joker smiled. Bunny stands up and smooths down the skirt.  
"You look beautiful, by the way," Joker purred. Bunny smiles.  
"Thank you," she smiles. "But you haven't saw anything yet."  
She smirks then walks out of the room. Joker's eyes widened.  
"Ooooh hoo hoo hoo!" He followed her out of the room and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Feisty. I like that!"  
He kissed her cheek then let her go. Bunny chuckles and rolls her eyes. What they didn't see was a thug walking out of the bathroom behind them standing in shock. Joker and Bunny entered the living room.  
"Morning guys," Harley greeted sleepily from the couch. She was watching the morning news.  
"Morning," Bunny says, then looks over Harley with a raised eyebrow. Her hair was tussled and her makeup was smeared, as if she didn't even take it off last night.  
"Harley, are you okay?" Bunny asks wearily. Harley sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
"Y-yeah. Just fine," she replied with a weak voice.  
"Okay..." Bunny says in an unbelieving tone.  
"And now for an update on crime activity," said the woman in the TV. It was Vicki Vale. "Jonathan Crane, more commonly known as The Scarecrow, attacked a bank on the south side of Gotham City. He stole $800,000 and took two hostages, a man and a woman, with him late last night. There has been no sight of the hostages since the incident."  
Bunny raises an eyebrow and slightly shakes her head.  
"So Johnny finally went and robbed a bank! Good for him!" Joker exclaimed from the kitchen. He was sitting in the breakfast bar with his bottle of orange juice. Bunny raises an eyebrow and looks at the T.V.  
"In other news, The Mad Hatter was recently captured by Batman and the Gotham Police and taken to Arkham Asylum. The hostage he was holding was reunited with her family," Vicki Vale announced. Bunny rolls her eyes again and sighs.  
"You haven't met Jervis have you?" Joker asks Bunny.  
"Nope," Bunny says, sitting down.  
"Hmm. You'll just have to meet the man! He is quite the character!" Joker laughed. Bunny nods and starts opening and closing one of her fans. Joker looked at the fan.  
"What's that, dearest?" He hopped of the counter and leaned over the couch.  
"My fans," Bunny smiles. She opens them both. Then decides to tell him more about them, after training. Joker shrugs it off and takes the last drink of juice. Bunny smirks and watches the TV again.


	22. Chapter 22

~3rd Person~

Then the thugs enter their apartment. Joker spun around on the counter and looked at them.  
"Alright guys! We got something new going on today! Bun Buns over here is going to teach you lazy asses how to fight. Properly." Joker giggled. Bunny raises an eyebrow and looks back at him.  
'Oh so now I'm training them,' Bunny thinks. 'Okay.'  
"How is that little girl gonna teach us how to fight?" One of the thugs said. Bunny chuckles and shakes her head.  
"Hahahaha! You'll see! She's a feisty one!" Joker winked. Bunny smirks and looks at the thugs.  
"Well. We'll just see how long she lasts," another thug sneered. Joker quickly pulled out a gun and shot at the floor just in front of the thug's feet.  
"Seems like YOU have a death wish," Joker growled. Bunny stands up and crosses her arms with a smirk.  
'Seems like someone wants to get his ass kicked,' She thinks.  
"You shouldn't underestimate someone just because of their gender or appearance," Bunny says. "That'd be a big mistake."  
"U-uh, yes Ma'am. It won't happen again," the second thug stuttered and lowered his head. Bunny smiles, tilting her head a bit.  
"Chop chop! Training is waiting!" Joker clapped his hands twice and all the thugs quickly left the apartment. Bunny walks over to the door after Joker. She looks back at Harley.  
"Hey," Bunny says. "You want to come too?"  
Harley looks at Bunny.  
"No no, I'm alright here," she says.  
"You sure?" Bunny asks. "You're welcome to come Harley."  
"I might come down later," she said. Bunny nods.  
"By the way, later we're going to talk. You're not fooling me," Bunny says with a pointed look, then walks out the door. Harley sighed and slumped on the couch. Bunny walks outside to where the thugs and Joker are waiting.  
"Ya coming?" Joker asks. Bunny nods and walks over. They walk downstairs to a huge room they used to be a banquet hall. Bunny looks around and places her hands on her hips. The fans hanging from her wrists from their strings.  
"Alright so what d'you wanna do first?" Joker asked.  
"Just get right into it," Bunny smiles.  
"Of course." They went over to some crates and they each took out a machine gun. Bunny looks around once again and then at the crates, then the surrounding. The walls had bullet holes in them and scratches, most likely from knives. Bunny hums and shrugs.  
"You boys ready?" She asks.  
"Well, the real question is; are YOU ready?" One of the bigger thugs sneered.  
"I am," she smiles, flicking open both of her fans. Then she smirks.  
"How are a couple of little, paper fans gonna help you fight?" He sneered again. Bunny chuckles.  
"You'll see," She smirks.  
"Hmm. Good luck little girl," he growled and began to shoot. Bunny smirks and jumps, swiftly dodging each bullet.  
"Don't get too cocky, little boy," Bunny chuckles. The thugs gasped and Joker chapped and cheered from the corner of the room. Bunny hops up onto a crate.  
"Don't just shoot, aim, try to keep an eye on your target." Bunny says. "Try to anticipate their next move, then shoot."  
The thugs nodded and took aim. Bunny smirks, crouching on the crate. Then Bunny jumped off, the thugs shot. Bunny smirks, dodging again. She moves quickly, then kicks a gun out of a thug's hand then brings her leg around to kick him in the side, sending him to the floor.  
"Defense is a given, but be ready to deal with offense." Bunny says. The group of men nodded.  
"Woo! That's my girl!" Joker cheered from his spot. Bunny rolls her eyes then quickly moves. Her movements are quick and swift. While also graceful. One of the thugs shot. He was right on target. Bunny smiles.  
"Nice going," She says. She then jumps up on the crates again. The thug nodded and cracked a smile. He was pretty young, late teens or early twenties. What was he doing here? She takes a once over of the boy, then quickly moves again. She blocks a shot with her fan, then throws it. It hits a thug's hand, cutting it which makes him drop his gun. Bunny then catches the fan as it spins back to her.  
"Augh! What the hell?!" Yelled the thug that Bunny hit with her fan.  
"Oldest rule in the book, expect the unexpected." Bunny says then sweeps her leg making the thug fall onto his back. The thug growled and picked up the fallen machine gun. He took aim and fired. Bunny quickly dodges then kicks the gun out of his hands, then kicks him into the wall a few feet behind him.  
"Don't let anger get the better of you," Bunny says. The thug growled but stopped shooting willy-nilly. Bunny shakes her head then looks for the weak points in the thugs. One was letting a vital part of his neck have a clear shot. Bunny smirks, then uses that to her advantage. She moves quickly, using the spot in her favor, going to behind the thug and putting pressure on the spot.  
"Augh!" The thug cried and he dropped. It was a pressure point that could knock out even the toughest man on Earth.  
"Find your opponent's weak spot, then exploit it, use it to your advantage." Bunny says. The thugs all nodded and one even said, "Yes, Ma'am!"  
Bunny gives a lop-sided grin then moves again. She uses her fan to hit the back of a thug's head, then trip him. His gun skidded across the floor towards Joker.  
"Ooh! Gun!" Said clown exclaimed and picked up the weapon. Bunny rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Then moves again.  
"An opponent's greatest strengths can also be their greatest weakness if done correctly," Bunny says. "Their state of mind can also be used against them."  
Joker cocked the gun and pointed it at Bunny. He grinned and shot. Bunny shakes her head again and rubs her shoulder. "Thanks," she mutters to herself. She then shakes her head and continues to dodge and move around quickly. Then she stops for a moment, a smirk on her lips. She brings a fan up to cover her face below her eyes and winks in a flirtatious way. Joker winks in return and gives her the 'smooch face'. Bunny shakes her head, then tries her 'charm' as Blackbird put it, against the thugs. Using flirtatious movements and gestures. Joker's eyes widened and he lowered his gun, as well as many of the other thugs. Bunny smirks and quietly chuckles. She draws out blowing a kiss. Joker smiles and acts like he catches it. Bunny winks again then moves. She quickly moves over to Joker, and with a swift movement pulls the gun out of his hand. Then kisses his cheek. Joker was completely hypnotized by her movements. He had no idea his Bunny could be this graceful and romanticizing. Bunny uses the dazed mind to her advantage and drops another one of the thugs, kicking the gun out of his hands and kicking him into the wall across the room. He hit a few other thugs. The thugs finally snapped out of it at the sound of the body hitting the wall.  
"Deception is a girl's best friend. Remember that," Bunny chuckles. All the men blushed and nodded.  
"Damn, she's like another Poison Ivy..." The man that was thrown into the wall mumbled as he got up. Bunny chuckles again and quickly moves again. Just then, one of the men trips over and warped board in the floor. Bunny looks at him and shakes her head. She uses the crates for a push and jumps nearly across the room.  
"Use your surroundings to your advantage, but just like the environment can be helpful, it can also be an obstacle." Bunny explains. "Yes, Ma'am," he said and scrambled to get up and snatch his gun.

"Use your bullets sparingly. Anything can be a weapon if used the right way," Bunny says. One of the thugs that stood near the wall spotted a crowbar. He stood and waited for Bunny to get close, then he swiftly grabbed the iron and swung it at Bunny. She grunts and hits the floor.  
"Nicely done," She coughs, then kicks his feet out from under him. Joker at first growled, then smiled as she knocked the thug on his back. She stands again then quickly moves again. She began to run and jump in circles around the room, confusing everyone in it. Then she uses her fans to knock a couple of thugs out, Then exposed pressure points on others.  
"Confusion, good," Bunny simply says. By now, there were only about 5-7 men left in the room, including the Joker. About 15 were unconscious on the floor. Bunny looks out the window and stops for a moment. She slightly tilts her head, then moves again.


	23. Chapter 23

~3rd Person~  
Joker then gets off his seat and pulls out a switchblade from his suit-coat.

'Oh joy,' Bunny thinks.

The thugs all see their boss and immediately back off. Joker wanted to fight against his girl. They dragged the unconscious bodies out of the door into was used to be the main lobby. Bunny smiles, then glances out the window again. In that split second that she looked out the window, Joker threw a razor sharp Joker Card which sliced a millimeter of hair off one of the long ears. Bunny smirks, then swiftly moves again. They began what Joker could only describe as a deadly dance. Fans and knives were flying as they raced around the room. Bunny smiles.  
'Haven't had this much fun in a long time,' Bunny thinks. Once in a while she'll take a quick look out the window.  
"You do know distractions lead to death!" Joker laughed and threw another card. Bunny chuckles then starts working her charm again. She gets close to Joker, then puts her arms around his neck. She teasingly closes her eyes a bit and puts her lips close to his. Then puts the blade of her fan to the back of his neck. Joker smiled and dropped his knife. He slowly began to lift his hands above his head. Then he whipped his left hand around to knock Bunny's hand away and knocked her on the ground. Joker straddled her waist and smirked. Then made his fingers resemble a gun and pressed it to her forehead.  
"Bang!" He said then began to laugh. Bunny chuckles, then places her arms around his neck again.  
"You know, someone or some people have been watching this training from outside." Bunny says quietly.  
"Yep, I'm perfectly aware." Joker placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned closer. Bunny hums, a small smirk on her lips. Joker hums then leans down and captures her lips with a kiss. Bunny kisses him back. One of the thugs watching from the doorway whistles. Bunny wraps her arms around him tighter. Joker moans then pulls away to catch his breath. He leans back down and whispers into her ear, "We'll continue this later." He sits back up and winks. Bunny chuckles then sits up too. Then, there was a gasp from the doorway. Joker and Bunny turn and see Harley standing ramrod straight with her mouth agape. She had seen everything. Bunny sighs, then smiles, waving slightly at Harley.  
"Oooh..." On the thugs says looking between Bunny and Harley.  
"Glad you made it down to watch Harley," Bunny says, standing up. She picks up her fan from the floor. Harley begins to hyperventilate.  
"I-I was right," she stutters. Bunny raises an eyebrow.  
"I-I was replaced!" Harley cries and runs out of the room. Bunny sighs then runs after her.  
"Harley!" Bunny calls.  
"You're in some girl trouble, J," one of the he mutters. Joker quickly pulls out his glock and swiftly shoots the thug in the temple.  
~with Bunny and Harley~  
Bunny grabs Harley's arm and pulls her to a stop.  
"NO! Let go of me!" Harley screams and thrashes in Bunny's hold. Bunny grabs her other arm to hold her still, then holds her in a hug.  
"Harley, I'm sorry," Bunny says.  
"Sorry for what?! Stealing my man?! Taking my home?! My food?!" She shrieks.  
"I never knew this would have happened. But even if I this hadn't happened now, One day it would've. Joker was never loyal to you Harley. This could have happened with any girl," Bunny says.  
"No! No! He's mine! I love him!" She cries in denial.  
"I know you love him. But he doesn't love you!" Bunny says.  
"But-but-" she begins to sob. Bunny pushes her head into her neck. Then she 'shushs' Harley soothing.  
"I know, I know," Bunny says. Harley wraps her arms around Bunny and sobs into her neck. Bunny sighs and rubs her back. A few minutes later, Harley stops crying and pulls away from the embrace.  
"I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you," Harley apologizes then sniffles.

"It's okay Harley," Bunny says.  
"No, *sniffle* it's not. Deep down I knew h didn't love me, but I just ignored it. Now it hit me right in the face, and I got angry and yelled at you even though you've been nice to me. I'm so sorry," she said.  
"I know, I know," Bunny says. "But you were upset."  
Harley sighed. Bunny smiles and takes Harley's hand.  
"Come on Harley," Bunny says. Harley sniffles and hesitantly grips Bunny's hand. Bunny leads her up to the apartment and to the kitchen  
"We need to get your face cleaned up," Bunny smiles. Harley nods and sits at the table. Bunny gets a towel and gets it wet. Then starts to clean the messy makeup on Harley. Bunny cleans all the makeup off of Harley's face. However, her eyes were bloodshot from the crying and her nose was still running. Bunny sighs and hugs Harley again.  
"Someday you'll find someone who really does love you," Bunny says. Harley sniffles and hugs back.  
"Thank you, Bunny," she thanks. Bunny nods.  
"You're welcome Harley," Bunny says. Harley pulls back, smiles, then nods. Bunny sighs then throws the towel away. Harley sighs, then asks, "So, now what?"  
"You can help me shop for fabric and things," Bunny offers.  
"Oh, okay!" Harley jumps up. "I will go change!"  
Harley skips down the hallway to her bedroom. Bunny smiles and heads to her room. She changes into black jeans with a stripped top and black knee-high, high heel combat boots. When Bunny finishes changing, she heads out to the living room. Harley was there wearing a red top underneath a three-quarter sleeve leather jacket with black skinny jeans and combat boots. Then she had her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and her bangs behind her ears. She had makeup on, but of course not her trademark Harley Quinn makeup. Even though she didn't have a not of makeup on, she could pull off the look. Bunny smiles.  
"Ready to go?" Bunny asks.  
"Mhmm!" She nods. Bunny walks out the door to the apartment with Harley, then down the steps. As they get to the bottom step, they run into Joker.  
"Oh, heeeyyy! How's it going? Uh, nice weather we're having huh?" Joker chuckles, notably nervous.  
"We're going to go out shopping, okay?" Bunny chuckles.  
"Oh! Oh, okay! Have fun ladies! Watch out for bats!" Joker laughs and moves out of the way for Bunny and Harley. Bunny nods and leaves with Harley. They spend 5 minutes flagging a taxi and then they were on their way.


	24. Chapter 24

~3rd Person~  
Once at the mall, Bunny pays the taxi man and her and Harley head in.  
"Hey Bun Buns! We gotta go to Hot Topic!" Harley skips and does a spin when she saw said store at the end of the corridor. Bunny chuckles.  
"Alright," She smiles. "I just need to grab some things to make the new outfits."  
"'Kay! Where we going? Joann's?" Harley asks with a head tilt.  
"Sure," Bunny smiles. The duo start to make their way down to Joann's when suddenly, cameras started flashing and people began yelling. They turn around and see billionaire Bruce Wayne and his son Damian. "Who's that?" Bunny asks, resting a hand on her hip.  
"Oh them? Billionaire Bruce Wayne and his brat of a son Damian," Harley explains and puts both hands on her hips.  
"Ah, so that's the playboy Lou told me about," Bunny says looking over the two. She sees Bruce look their way. "You know, there's something familiar about him."  
"Hmm...yeah there is. Buuut, I can't quite put my finger on it..." Harley replies and puts a finger on her chin.  
"Neither can I," Bunny says. She looks to the newsstand off to the side. On the newspaper is a picture of Bat man. Bunny looks between the newspaper and Bruce a couple of times. Then it clicks. Batman needs to have a lot of money for the things he has right? Who better to have the money and the fantastic alter ego than billionaire Bruce Wayne? Bunny smirks.  
'Perfect disguise.' Bunny thinks. She waves to Bruce and his son, who are still looking at them. Bruce cocks an eyebrow and (somewhat) waves back. Then he saw who was standing next to Bunny and his expression changed. His eyes widened and his hand dropped. He recognized Harley.  
"C'mon Harley," Bunny smirks. "Lets go."  
Harley looks between Bruce and Bunny, then shrugs.  
"Alrighty, off to Joann's!" She exclaims. Bunny chuckles and follows behind the blonde. They make it to the fabrics and crafts store and Harley lets Bunny take the lead. Bunny looks through the fabrics and picks up some of the colors she needs.  
"Any preferences?" Bunny asks.  
"For me? Black and red, of course!" Harley giggles.  
"Figured," Bunny chuckles, picking up some more black and red, then green and purple.  
'For a while, anything I make will have the color scheme of red, black, green, and purple.' Bunny thinks with a smile. She picks up some extra thread and needles. Harley giggles and looks at all the patterns they had of red and black. Bunny looks through some of the other things before going to the cash register and buying the things she got.  
"Now can we go to Hot Topic?" Harley asks with a puppy face. Bunny nods with a smile.  
"Yay!" She exclaims and runs out of the store. Bunny chuckles and follows behind Harley. She looks behind them to see Bruce's son, Damian. Damian was staring at her. Bunny raises an eyebrow at him, then hurries after Harley. Harley led Bunny across the mall to Hot Topic. They enter the shop and Bunny looks back to see if Damian followed. She didn't see him, however said boy was standing behind an artificial plant outside of the store. Bunny shakes her head and watches Harley. She runs over to the wall of t-shirts. Bunny smiles and looks through the clothes on the racks. Only a few moments later, Harley returns to Bunny with 5 shirts and 4 pairs of pants and informs her that she is going to try on those clothes.  
"Alright," Bunny says, then looks towards the entrance of the store. Damian Wayne was looking at hats on a rack near the entrance. Bunny raises an eyebrow and turns back to looking at the clothes. Bunny picks out 3 shirts she likes and one pair of converse. Bunny hums to herself and checks her bags then the money she has with her. She looks up to see if Harley has come back yet. She hasn't. Bunny shrugs, then goes to look through other things. She looks up to see Damian. He's looking right at her. Bunny raises an eyebrow. She sighs and shakes her head. Then to her surprise, Damian walks over to the rack she was browsing through. Bunny hums again, pursuing her lips, searching through the racks.  
"Um, hey," Damian says. Bunny raises an eyebrow. She then looks around the room.  
"Uh hi?" Bunny says.  
"I'm Damian. I saw you looking at my dad and I back there," he said. "You looked kinda confused, well to me anyway. Are you knew around here? Because I can get you up to date on around here, if you'd like. Wow, I'm rambling. I better shut up now." He smiled sheepishly. Bunny chuckles.  
"Yeah, I'm new," Bunny smiles.  
"Where you from?" He asked curiously.  
"New York," Bunny says. "I'm Bunny by the way."  
"Nice to meet you, Bunny," he nods and smirks.  
"You too," Bunny smirks. Damian nods.  
"How long have you been here, then? Not long I assume."  
"Well, at least two and a half weeks I believe," Bunny says, tapping her chin.  
"Oh! Shorter than I imagined. How has your stay been so far?"  
"...Interesting," Bunny smirks.  
He laughed. "How so? I hope you haven't run in to any of our so called 'Super Criminals'. It seems like Gotham is famous for them."  
Bunny smirks and shrugs, slightly chuckling. Damian arches an eyebrow.  
"Have you?"  
"Maybe," Bunny shrugs.  
"Which one?" His eyes widened a fraction. Bunny smiles and shrugs.  
"I said maybe, never said I did," Bunny smiles, starting to look through another rack. Damian chuckles and shakes his head. Bunny smiles, then looks back to the dressing room. Harley just walked out the door, a big smile on her face. Bunny raises an eyebrow with a smile. She rests a hand on her hip.  
"Find what you like?" Bunny asks Harley.  
"It was nice meeting you Bunny," Damian says with a wave. "See you around."  
Then he leaves the store.  
"Yep! A lot actually!" Harley exclaims with a proud look on her face.  
"Nice," Bunny says. Bunny looks at the clock on the wall. "We better get back soon."  
"Awwww! But I like shopping! No, love shopping!" She giggled.  
"We can go shopping again another time," Bunny chuckles. "But it's getting late."  
"Okay...Just let me go pay for these," Harley heads to the counter and pays. Bunny nods and pays for hers, then they head out. Within 30 minutes, they make it back to the apartment building. Bunny goes up to her room and sets the things she bought on the floor Then stretches her arms up. Then Harley says thanks for the 'girls night out' and goes to her room for the night. Bunny smiles and chuckles. She tilts her head a bit. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wraps around her torso. Bunny jumps slightly then relaxes.  
"Missed you..." He purrs and rests his head in the nook of Bunny's neck. Bunny chuckles.  
"I haven't been gone that long," Bunny smiles.  
"To me, it's been yeeeears," Joker giggles and let's his hands roam.  
"Alright," Bunny chuckles. Joker presses a trail of kisses down her neck. Bunny hums, tilting her head back. Joker then leaves a hickey on the base of her neck. Bunny closes her eyes, then puts her hands over his. Joker spins her around and plants his lips on hers. Bunny kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joker moans into the kiss and presses his palms to her cheeks. Bunny closes her eyes tightly and a quietly moans. Joker gently leads her to the bed, his lips not leaving hers. Bunny wraps her arms tighter around him. Joker pulls back for air, then smirks down at Bunny. Bunny looks back at him with a small smile. It was then she noticed that almost all traces of the clown were gone, except the scars of course. His hair was blonde with only small traces of green by his ears and all of the face makeup was gone. Bunny slightly raises an eyebrow at this. Joker notices her look of confusion.  
"Heh, didn't know if you really wanted white, black, and red grease paint all over ya. And I figured, it might be a little fun to mix things up a bit," he clarified then chuckled. Bunny chuckles, then rolls her eyes slightly.  
"Okay then," She chuckles. Joker smiled and claimed her lips again. Bunny kisses him back with a smile. Joker moans into the kiss and allows his right hand to roam. He slides it down to her womanhood and ever so slightly squeezes. Bunny gasps and pulls away with a moan. She looks up and sees the Joker grinning and his pupils blown wide with lust. And Bunny smirks back. Then they both had the greatest night of their lives...


	25. Chapter 25

~3rd Person~  
Joker looks around where he's standing. He recognizes it as an alleyway. Joker looks around. This alleyway was a dump! He starts to walk down the alleyway. The farther down He goes, he can hear shouts getting louder. He can recognizes the shouts as a male voice. He walks down farther, curiosity piqued. Then he turns a corner. He comes across two people. He recognizes the people as his old gang leader and... Bunny. Bunny is getting yelled at by the leader. Joker's mouth dropped open.  
"Bunny...?" He mumbles. No one seems to notice Joker watching. Then he sees Bunny get grabbed and tied to a pipe, just like he was. Then something inside his head clicks.  
"No. No. Nononono!" He yells and runs his hands through his hair. The leader takes a knife and presses it to her face.  
"NO! STOP!" Joker runs up to the leader to pull him away from Bunny, but to no avail. His hands went right through. He cuts into Bunny's cheek, her screaming. Joker went silent, then he felt a rolling sensation in his stomach. He can see tears starting to roll down Bunny's cheeks. Joker felt his stone cold heart break at the sight. Joker then sees Bunny look his way. He then snaps awake. He looks around to see Bunny still asleep right next to him. His heart was pounding and breathing heavy. Bunny rolls over to face him. He reaches and out and rests a hand on her cheek, then sighs in relief. Bunny's eyes slightly open and she looks up at Joker with sleepy eyes. She sits up slightly and yawns.  
"You okay? You look spooked," Bunny asks sleepily. She rubs an eye slightly, then looks down at him. Joker rubs his thumb on her cheek.  
"Just a nightmare, sweetie," he says sleepily.  
"Alright," Bunny yawns. "If you say so,"  
She curls up to him again. Joker starts to take deeper breaths, as if he was trying to calm himself down. Bunny looks up at him. She sits up again and pecks his lips lightly. Joker looks down at Bunny and smiles. His eyes are half lidded and his hair is tussled. Bunny smiles and starts to mindlessly draw shapes on his chest with her finger. She rests her head on his shoulder. The Joker wrapped his arm around her to hold her closer. His breathing began to calm. He looked down to watch her draw invisible shapes on his chest. He felt the corners of his mouth curl up on their own. Bunny hums a little. Joker can recognize the foreign lyrics a little from the Lullaby she sang before she passed out at Arkham. Joker smiled. Even though he didn't know what the song was, he enjoyed the melody. Bunny continues. Her humming turning into soft singing.  
"Silencio agora, meu querido. Feche seus olhos e durma," She sings softly. Joker smiled and closed his eyes. Her voice was beautiful. Most definitely better than any singer he'd ever heard. "Dancando nas ondas, mergulhando no profundo. As estrelas estano brilhando o vento esta crescente sussurando palavras de uma cancao de ninar ha muito tempo perdida."  
Joker listened to the lyrics. Even though he had no clue as to what she was saying, he loved it. Bunny looks up at him. She stops singing.  
"I can sing it in English for you," she says softly.  
"I don't mind...I just love listening to you sing..." Joker said quietly.  
"Alright." She smiles. "Hush now my Stoirin. Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves, diving the deep. Stars are shining bright, the wind is on the rise. Whispering words of long lost lullabies."  
Joker hummed and moved his head so it was resting on top of hers.  
"Oh won't you come with me? Where the Moon is made of gold, and in the morning Sun we'll sailing. Oh won't you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea." Bunny sings. Joker smiled and listened. "I had a dream last night, and heard the sweetest sound. I saw a great white light and dancers in the round. Castles in the sand, cradles in the trees. Don't cry, I'll see you by and by."  
Joker began to rub his thumb on her shoulder where his left hand rested.  
"Oh won't you come with me? Where the Moon is made of gold, and in the morning Sun we'll sailing. Oh won't you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea." Bunny sings. "Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling."  
Joker loved the sound of her voice. It made him feel loved and wanted. Which was a new feeling to him.  
"Oh won't you come with me? Where the Moon is made of gold and in the morning Sun we'll be sailing free. Oh won't you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea." Bunny finishes.  
"That was beautiful, Bunny..." Joker complimented. "I would clap, but one arm is wrapped around the woman I love."  
Bunny smiles and slightly chuckles.  
"Thank you." She smiles. "I love you too."  
Joker smiled and sat up. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. Bunny kisses him back. After a minute, they pulled back for air. Then there was a knock at the door. Bunny looks over at the door. She looks back up at Joker. Joker looked down at Bunny, smiled, then rolled his eyes.  
"Watch this," he whispered.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Joker screamed in a raspy and frightening voice. Bunny smiles and watches him. She raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. There was a thump from behind the door.  
"U-uh, sir? Mr. Joker, sir...there is someone here. They are looking for someone and they won't go away.." a man behind the door stuttered. Bunny looks at the door then at Joker again. Joker sighs.  
"Just a few minutes! Give a man some time to get dressed!" he yells. Bunny chuckles again, shaking her head. Joker groaned. "I guess we better get up...ugh..."  
Bunny chuckles.  
"Or we could just ignore it," She smiles.  
"True..very true. Best idea you had yet!" Joker laughs and turns over to lay on his side, then wraps his skinny arms around Bunny. Bunny cuddles closer to him, putting her head in his neck. She rests one hand on his chest then lets the other slide around his neck, laying limp. In a few minutes, they both fell asleep. Unbeknownst to them a woman and a man in the hallway of the apartment were becoming very angry.


	26. Chapter 26

~3rd Person~  
"Come on! Where is she?" The woman asks.  
"I'm sorry, Miss. My boss says he will be out here after he is dressed," Lou explains.  
"Ugh. We just want to talk to March!" The woman groans. The man crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.  
"Wait? What?" Lou looked confused.  
"We want to talk to March," the woman repeats.  
"What do you mean 'who is March'?! March is the girl we've been seeing walking in here a thousand times!" The woman yells.  
"What...OH! You mean Bunny! Oh I get it, Bunny and March Hare...yeah that's cool..." Lou trailed off.  
"Bunny? What are you talking about?" The woman asks. The man puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"Maybe we should come back another time," He says.  
"No! No! It's okay...we may not be here the next time you come here. I'll go see if they're finished getting dressed. Uh, wait here!" Lou says and jogs to into the hallway. He jogs down the hallway to their bedroom. Lou knocks on their door again.  
"Guys! You ready?" Lou calls. Bunny groans and cuddles closer to Joker. Joker snorts.  
Lou sighs. "GUYS!"  
"Go away!" Bunny yells.  
"Someone! Er, a couple people are here looking for you Bunny!" Lou yelled.  
"Tell them I'll be out later!" Bunny says, curling closer to Joker.  
"They're getting mad! Bunny, you better get up!" Lou exclaimed. Bunny groans. She rubs her eyes slightly.  
"I'll get up with ya..." Joker groans, "...in a few minutes."  
Bunny hums in agreement.  
"We'll be out in an hour or so..." Bunny groans.  
"No! You gotta get up now!" Lou shouts. Bunny groans again, slowly starting to sit up.  
"Calm down, calm down," Bunny groans.  
"Just get up and be out here in 10 minutes, or I'll come in there to get you!" Lou shouts then leaves.  
"You wouldn't want to do that," Bunny mumbles to herself. She picks up Joker's shirt and slips it over her head. She then puts a hand to her head and yawns.  
"Mmm...wakey wakey eggs and bakey..." Joker mumbles. Bunny chuckles and stands up, pulling Joker's over her body.  
"Have a nice chat with the early birds, I'll be out in about 15 minutes," Joker informs.  
"Alright," Bunny yawns. She walks out as she is. Bunny walks into the kitchen and grabs a cereal bar then heads to the door.  
"Who's at the door? What do they want?" Bunny asks, scratching her head.  
"Well, uh..." Lou scratches his head. Just then a woman jumped into the doorway and smiled.  
"March!" She screamed and ran to hug Bunny.  
"Whoa. Uh hi?" Bunny says, stumbling back a a man came through the doorway and joined the hug.  
"Uh hi..." Bunny says, not recognizing the two. She raises an eyebrow slightly.  
"Oh it's been so long! How are things? Are you doing okay?" He woman said happily.  
"Uh yeah. I'm fine," Bunny says.  
"Where have you been all this time?" She asks. Bunny remains silent with a raised eyebrow.  
"Wait...do you not, recognize us?" The woman asked. She sounded offended. Bunny slowly shakes her head, backing up and pulling down the shirt. The woman sighed and pulled back. Bunny raises an eyebrow, pulling down the shirt.  
"Come on March! Don't you remember your own cousin and fiancé?" The woman says, just as Joker walked out.  
"Fiancé?!" The Joker screamed.  
"Huh?" Bunny asks confused. But then remembers. "Oh yeah. You two."  
She walks over to Joker and hugs his side.  
"Yes fiancé. He's her fiancé." The woman says pointing at the boy standing next to her. Joker's eyes widened. He had no makeup on, so the two did not know he was the Joker; they didn't know who they were dealing with.  
"What are you two doing here?" Bunny asks.  
"Looking for you! You fell off the grid; nobody has seen you in years!" The 'fiancé' said.  
"And why would you be looking for me? I don't have anything for you two." Bunny says.  
"You're my fiancée, why wouldn't I be looking for you!" The man says.  
"That was years ago and it was arranged by our parents," Bunny says and looks up at Joker. "Besides, I found someone I love." She pecks Joker's chin. Joker smiles and leans down and kisses her forehead.  
"I love you too," Joker says. Bunny smiles.  
"I'm not the March you know anymore. I've changed. You both can leave and go back to your own lives. And Thomas, go find someone else," Bunny says. "Thanks for stopping by."  
"But...we just found you..." Thomas said sadly. Bunny shrugs, resting her head on Joker's shoulder again.  
"You two don't need me. I'm not the blue eyed, blonde haired princess you knew. I'm happy where I am," Bunny says.  
"But March!" Thomas and Maria screamed.  
"I'd leave now if I were you," Bunny warns, then looks up at Joker. Joker laughs.  
"Wait...I've heard that laugh before..." Maria mutters. Bunny hums, cuddling up more to Joker. A small smirk is on her face. She giggles slightly. Joker smirks, stretching his scars as far as possible and making them visible.  
"Whoa," Thomas says, moving back. He pulls Maria back a bit. "What the hell?"  
Bunny smiles and squeezes Joker softly.  
"Tommy...we're-we're in The Joker's home!" She screams. Bunny giggles and nods, smiling.  
"Yup," she smiles. Joker smiled and retracted his arm from around Bunny. Joker put on his best puppy face then began to slowly walk towards Thomas and Maria.  
"Ya know, I am a changed man. Kind of...well then again... I did...Oh never mind. That's beside the point! I may look a tad creepy, but that's just the cards that life dealt me. And buddy," Joker put his hand on Thomas' left shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I took your woman, so I must be doing something right."  
Bunny smiles, then chuckles, putting a hand on her hip. "I told you two, you better get going," Bunny says. She turns, heading back towards the bedrooms. "I've got some work."  
Thomas stood in shock while Maria spoke.  
"Will...Will we ever see you again?" Maria asked softly.  
"Possibly," Bunny says and waves. Maria sighed.  
"Come on Thomas...let's go..." She walked towards the door. "Goodbye, March."  
Maria left. Thomas shook his shoulder from Joker's grip and headed towards the door. Then he turned.  
"Joker, take good care of her. If you hurt her, I will send people after you. They will kill you. Goodbye March. I will always care for you." Then he left.


	27. Chapter 27

~3rd Person~  
Bunny shrugs, humming. Then goes to her room. She picks up her sketch book and opens it to the sketch of the suit for Joker. She drew up a nice tailored suit complete with a tailcoat. Bunny grabs some fabric and a needle, thread, and scissors. She begins to create Joker's new suit. She sits down in the cot, cross legged, and sows fabric together. She looks over the sketch a couple of times. Then after an hour or so, the coat is finished. She holds it up and smiles, satisfied with her work. Bunny sets the coat aside, then starts working on the shirt and pants. She hums to herself. She gets caught up in her work, and before she knew it, it was supper time. Bunny sets aside the clothes and stands up. She walks out of the room. Joker runs down the hallway.  
"Hey, Bunny!"  
"Hey what?" Bunny asks, a smile on her lips.  
"Hey, get some fancy clothes on! We're going on our date! Of course, if you'd like to," Joker smiles brightly.  
"Alright," Bunny says. "Give me a few minutes."  
She walks back into her room. She slips into a deep emerald strapless dress and a pair of black high heels. She puts on her bell necklace and teardrop headpiece. She applies some light makeup, then walks out again. She struts down the hallway to the living room. There, standing in the center, was Joker. He is wearing a black suit with a purple tie and gloves. A green handkerchief is folded in his pocket. And his blonde hair is slicked back, he must have completely washed the dye out because there is no green tints in his hair to be seen. And his scars aren't visible, he covered them up with makeup. And finally, he wears some expensive, black Oxfords on his feet. All in all, he looked very dashing. Bunny smiles and walks over to him.  
"You clean up well," she smiles. Joker turns to look at his date for the night.  
"Why, thank you my dear. And you look gorgeous! Well, as always." He winks.  
"Thank you," Bunny smiles, taking his hand in hers. She closes her eyes, then opens them again and smiles up at him. He could almost see her eyes flash blue for a second. Joker raises an eyebrow, then brushes it off.  
"Shall we be going?" Joker asks and sticks out his elbow for her to take. Bunny nods, taking his elbow. They take the stairs to the lobby, considering the elevator was not running. Once they get there, Joker stops and looks at Bunny. "Now, for the night I am Jack. Jack Napier. I think we would get bad attention if I go by The Joker for the evening."  
"Alright Jack," Bunny nods. Joker smiles and looks down at the floor. Then he looks back up and takes a breath.  
"And will I be still calling you 'Bunny' this fine evening?" He smiles. Bunny nods with a smile.  
"Yeah," She says. "There's no need for me to have a fake name."  
"Oh, but dearie. Mine is not fake." Joker smirks.  
"Oh, okay then," Bunny smiles. "Just to tell you, my real name is March Harker. But I haven't gone by that name in a long time."  
"March Harker. Hmm, nice name," he smiles. "Has a nice ring to it. But if you'd like to be called Bunny, then so be it!" He giggles. "Shall we be off?"  
Jack opens the door and parked in front of the apartment building is a black limousine. Bunny smiles and nods. Joker holds open the door to the very back of the limo.  
"After you, my dear," Jack purrs. Bunny smiles, nods and gets in. Jack follows her and gets in.  
"So how'd you manage this?" Bunny asks him. Jack slides in beside her.  
"Weeeell...Let's just say I have my ways," Jack smiles.  
"Alright," Bunny nods. "I'll trust you."  
Jack winks, then the limo starts to move. Bunny smiles and looks out the window. She laces her fingers with his. Jack rubs his thumb over her hand. Bunny smiles and kisses his cheek. Jack smiles then gently grips her chin. He pulls her in and peck her lips. Bunny pecks his lips back, smiling. Then Jack wraps his left arm around her and rests his head on Bunny's. Bunny closes her eyes, cuddling closer to him. Bunny wraps her arms around him with a smile on her lips. Before she knew it, the limo stopped. Bunny looks out the window.  
"So, where are we?" Bunny asks.  
"You'll see," Jack says and opens the door. Bunny follows Jack out then looks around.


End file.
